


Interlude in Gotham

by Diana924



Series: Holdin Out for a hero!verse [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Gotham (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 1x03 Flash, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Established Relationship, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, Gotham City Police Department, Homophobic Language, M/M, Metahumans, Victor Szasz is a metahuman, mobster
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-11 16:39:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 29,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8998645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana924/pseuds/Diana924
Summary: “ Alla cortese attenzione del detective James Gordon “, così recitava il biglietto che Jim aveva trovato quella mattina sulla sua scrivania.Era in una calligrafia elegante, quasi artificiale e non c’erano impronte almeno non visibile, in compenso accanto c’era un DVD.[...]La musica passava alternativamente tra canzoni popolari siciliane e celebri arie dell’opera mentre all’interno si svolgeva una festa privata, la festa privata delle cinque famiglie.Ad un capo del tavolo, vicino la porta, si trovava Sofia Falcone, l’unica donna ammessa a quella riunione, specialmente perché suo fratello Mario era ancora ad Arkham e dopo i fatti di due anni prima la malavita di Gotham aveva appreso come temere la figlia di don Carmine.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANTE:
> 
> Questa storia si colloca tra " I Nedd an Hero " e " Holding Out for a Hero ", sarebbe consigliato leggere almeno la prima

“ Alla cortese attenzione del detective James Gordon “, così recitava il biglietto che Jim aveva trovato quella mattina sulla sua scrivania.  
Era in una calligrafia elegante, quasi artificiale e non c’erano impronte almeno non visibile, in compenso accanto c’era un DVD.  
<< Hai visto chi lo ha lasciato? >> chiese ad Harvey, con tutto quello a cui doveva pensare in quei giorni ora ci si aggiungeva anche quel DVD.  
<< Assolutamente no, e ricorda che hai le prove questo pomeriggio, fossi in te userei l’uniforme, dopo uno o due giorni in palestra >> fu al risposta del collega, aveva provato l’uniforme ma la vita sedentaria di Gotham e la cucina di Lee l’avevano fatto ingrassare troppo per poterla indossare e non c’era tempo per farla aggiustare.

  
<< Spiritoso, l’unica che scriverebbe così bene è la mia prozia Sandy che ha studiato calligrafia ma ha novant’anni ed è quasi cieca >> replicò, in serata doveva anche occuparsi delle torte, aveva provato a lasciare tutto a Lee ma l’altra aveva insistito.  
<< Solo perché la prozia Sandy non ci vede non vuol dire che non l’abbia scritto, non dirmi che devo venire con te >> gli domandò il suo partner mentre vedevano Lee che avanzava a passo di marcia verso di loro con Barbara tra le braccia, stavano così bene loro due e Barbara e invece … ora si doveva anche sposare.  
Sorrise e prese la bambina, Barbara assomigliava moltissimo a Lee, in quanto al nome … beh, era l’unica possibilità dopo quello che era accaduto.  
<< “ Alla cortese attenzione del detective James Gordon “ chi te lo manda? >> gli chiese la sua compagna nonché futura moglie.  
<< Non ne ho idea, dovremmo provare a vederlo, ma è probabile che sia della zia Sandy >> replicò facendo sorridere sua figlia. << Vogliamo vedere il video che ci ha mandato la zia, eh orsacchiotta? >> aggiunse rivolgendosi a sua figlia che annuì con forza.

  
Il tempo per Lee di inserirlo nel suo portatile e … quello non era sicuramente un video creato dalla prozia Sandy, assolutamente si disse prima di voltare sua figlia, cosa accidenti aveva appena visto?  
<< Jim … credo che dovremmo farlo vedere al capitano >> suggerì Lee mentre Harvey lentamente premeva il tasto e prendeva in mano il DVD.

 

 

Cinque sere prima, ristorante La Donna Rossa

 

La musica passava alternativamente tra canzoni popolari siciliane e celebri arie dell’opera mentre all’interno si svolgeva una festa privata, la festa privata delle cinque famiglie.  
Ad un capo del tavolo, vicino la porta, si trovava Sofia Falcone, l’unica donna ammessa a quella riunione, specialmente perché suo fratello Mario era ancora ad Arkham e dopo i fatti di due anni prima la malavita di Gotham aveva appreso come temere la figlia di don Carmine.  
All’altro capo invece, con sommo scorno di gran parte dei convenuti, sedeva Oswald Cobblepot, l’unico motivo per cui colui che fino a due anni prima era stato il galoppino di Fish Mooney ora sedeva al posto del capo era per colpa di Sofia Falcone e di come avesse ridotto suo fratello si mormorava, nel vuoto di potere lasciato dal ritiro di don Falcone e dall’arresto don Maroni Cobblepot era riuscito ad infilarsi e a costruirsi un impero. Così era e bisognava sopportare si dicevano i boss, sopportare un estraneo o meglio sopportarne due perché dovunque andasse Cobblepot si portava dietro Edward Nygma, uno schifo del genere un tempo non sarebbe stato tollerato si era spesso mormorato. Dietro di loro, quasi confuso con la carta da parati della parete c’era Victor Szasz, più inquietante che mai e che per l’occasione si limitava a battere il tempo con il dito indice, l’unico gesto che testimoniasse che era vivo e non una statua.  
Il rumore delle risate, delle posate e dei bicchieri che tintinnavano fu interrotto quando si udì il rumore di una bottiglia che sbatteva sul tavolo con forza. Sofia Falcone appariva stanca, irritata e soprattutto molto ubriaca.

<< _Smettetela di fare i pagliacci, coglioni_ >> disse la ragazza in italiano con voce strascinata, il piatto appena toccato e quattro bicchieri e due bottiglie vuote davanti a lei.  
<< Miss Falcone, sono sicuro che sarà così gentile da volerci tradurre quello che ha appena detto, siamo qui per festeggiare non crede? >> le chiese Oswald cercando di rimanere calmo, quella ragazzina lo impensieriva più a causa del suo cognome che per il suo valore, per fortuna il maggiore era estradato in Italia e l’altro era abbastanza pazzo da essere rinchiuso ad Arkham.  
<< _Certamente, pensavo alla vergogna che devono provare i nostri padri, arrivati qui dalla Sicilia con onore_ , mio padre arrivò qui bambino assieme alla sua famiglia e mai ha mancato di rispetto a questa sacra organizzazione. Lui e Sal Maroni, pace all’anima sua, _sono stati due modelli e noi dovremmo onorarli e invece_ … accettiamo in questo nostro consiglio, come nostri pari degli stranieri  >> rispose Sofia passando ad entrambe le lingue con facilità, quella poltrona doveva essere sua, sua e di Hiram, non di quello storpio che non la meritava; lui e Nygma insultavano il consiglio ad ogni loro presenza, se fosse dipeso da lei, se avesse ereditato la posizione di suo padre, avrebbe ordinato a Szasz di piantare una pallottola in fronte a entrambi ma a causa di quello che era accaduto doveva accontentarsi di guardare.  
<< Mi sembra di capire che miss Falcone abbia alcuni pregiudizi nei confronti dei non – italiani, il che mi appare piuttosto strano dato che ogni due settimane si reca all’ospedale a trovare Hiram Stein, ebreo, il quale purtroppo come sappiamo tutti noi non è in grado di apprezzare pienamente queste visite >> intervenne Ed, a differenza di Oswald aveva raccolto più informazioni che poteva sia su Sofia Falcone che sui ragazzi Maroni compresa la sparatoria di due anni fa, aveva passato giorni ad analizzare le prove e si ricordava ancora le sue conclusioni: Liza era stata uccisa da un colpo sparato a bruciapelo, gli altri erano solo dettati dalla rabbia, e il colpo che aveva tramutato Hiram Stein in un vegetale proveniva da qualcuno che era dietro di lui, ovviamente l’avvocato di Falcone aveva contestato tutto, era stato così umiliante sentire come il suo lavoro fosse stato svalutato in tribunale.  
<< _Quello che io faccio non sono affari di questo consiglio. Mi vergogno per tutti voi, un tempo eravamo noi a dirigere Gotham e ora … ora permettiamo ad un pazzo e a uno storpio di dirci cosa fare, e questo sarebbe anche il minimo, che foste tutti dei senza palle si era già capito ma … farvi comandare da due schifosi, mi fate pena, siete una vergogna e io non intendo sopportare oltre!_ >> urlò Sofia prima di alzarsi, quando si infuriava cominciava a parlare in siciliano, per quello avevano distrutto Alberto e ora … tutto quello era disgustoso ma gliel’avrebbe fatta vedere lei.  
<< Devi solo ringraziare che non capisca la tua lingua ragazzina ingrata. Se non fosse per me tu saresti accanto a tuo fratello, scegli tu quale, vorrei non lo dimenticassi mai! >> urlò Oswald, solo la mano di Ed sulla sua gli impedì di spararle in quel momento, lei e tutti gli altri dovevano imparare il rispetto il prima possibile.  
<< Victor non mi farebbe mai del male, ho giocato sulle sue ginocchia quando ero bambina. In quanto al resto … _sbrigatevela tra di voi, pezzenti. Sono circondata da pezzenti senza spina dorsale, non siete uomini ma vermi, vermi schifosi che si fanno comandare da un pazzo e da uno storpio! Non intendo rimanere un istante di più a prendere ordini da qualcuno che lo prende nel didietro!_ >> urlò prima di uscire dal ristorante, che la tagliassero fuori, lei era Sofia Falcone e se voleva poteva distruggerli tutti specialmente ora che il suo fidanzamento con Vincent Gigante era stato annunciato, poteva sempre chiamare i cugini Viti a Chicago.

  
<< Bene, ora che miss Falcone ha gentilmente abbandonato la conversazione, e credo non abbia detto delle cose molto carine, gradirei tornare all’ordine del giorno >> non era accaduto niente si disse Oswald, solo le bizze di una bambina viziata, ricordava bene cosa fosse accaduto due anni prima, Sofia Falcone era come il fratello ma il giorno dopo sarebbe venuta a supplicarlo di perdonarlo … non poteva fare sul serio.  
<< Veramente … credo che la rossa abbia ragione, troppo a lungo abbiamo permesso a te e alla tua troia di governarci, per quanto sciroccata la rossa ha ragione >> intervenne Umberto Maroni provocando cenni di assenso da parte degli altri, per quanto sciroccata Sofia aveva ragione, era una questione di rispetto, l’errore era stato permettere a quei due di vivere invece di ucciderli come avrebbero fatto se suo padre e don Falcone fossero stati in attività.  
<< Fossi in lei Umberto valuterei attentamente le sue parole, siete tutti convinti di quello che il qui presente Umberto Maroni sostiene? >> chiese Ed, quello non era previsto, non era assolutamente previsto e non andava bene, i cenni di assenso erano più che sufficienti.  
<< Allora mi dispiace molto ma … Victor? >> tutto quello era disdicevole ma serviva un esempio, sicuramente quelli che sarebbero venuti dopo sarebbero stati più rispettosi pensò prima di fare un cenno a Victor Szasz.  
<< Boss, marito del boss, vi consiglio di coprirvi naso e bocca >> si limitò a dire Victor, poi accadde quello che accadde.

 

 

Fine registrazione

<< Fallo ripartire >> ordinò il capitano Essen.  
<< Si vedono sempre le stesse cose, Sofia Falcone che urla contro Pinguino e il nostro non tanto amato Nygma, poi lei se ne va, c’è l’inizio di una discussione e poi …Szasz fa un giochetto di magia >> disse Bullock, un tempo era tutto più facile.  
<< Il video è il risultato del montaggio derivato dai filmati di più telecamere, evidentemente al ristorante hanno delle telecamere, o sono state aggiunte da poco >> disse Jim, quello non aveva senso, doveva esserci qualcosa di sbagliato in quel video, era impossibile che una persona si trasformasse in gas, impossibile.

  
<< Jim … ricordi quel caso di due anni fa? Sei ancora in contatto con il detective West? >> gli chiese Lee, in effetti era rimasto in contatto con West, auguri di Natale e altro.  
<< Si, ha ricevuto l’invito e ha già confermato, credi che avremmo bisogno di lui? >> domandò, a Central City accadevano cose strane ma erano rimaste lì.  
<< Capisco dove vuole arrivare, a Central City sono addestrati a combattere questi … meta human, quindi faccia una telefonata e lo convochi >> gli ordinò la Essen, doveva chiedere a West di portarsi dietro almeno un tecnico della scientifica e qualcuno abbastanza competente con quei meta human.

 


	2. Welcome back to Gotham

Due sere prima dell’invio della registrazione:

 

Edward Nygma era un genio. I voti del liceo e del college lo testimoniavano, tutta la sua vita era una prova più che evidente del suo quoziente intellettivo superiore alla media eppure in tutto quel casino non sapeva che fare.  
Un momento prima Szasz era dietro lui e Oswald e un istante dopo si era trasformato in fumo e aveva fatto una strage in pochi secondi, il tempo di cercare la porta sul retro con gli occhi e Victor era tornato corporeo, si era spolverato i vestiti e aveva comunicato loro che il suo lavoro era terminato. Oswald semplicemente stava cercando di dimenticare quella serata ma lui non ci riusciva, doveva esserci una spiegazione razionale si era detto in quelle ore, o erano giorni?  
<< Ed, Ed vieni a letto, sono tre giorni che non dormi >> sentì dire da Oswald e si limitò ad annuire con la testa, non appena avrebbe finito lì.  
Eramo tre giorni che Ed si sosteneva solamente col caffè e se questo inizialmente non aveva preoccupato Oswald, suo marito era capace di ben altri exploit, aveva avuto motivo di preoccuparsi quando il mix di caffè e frustrazione aveva raggiunto livello preoccupanti persino per lui, a differenza di Edward lui aveva problemi più gravi di Szasz e di quello che doveva essere un trucco da prestigiatore, Sofia Falcone che ancora non si era presentata per chiedere perdono era uno di quelli. Da quella sera in cui quella ragazzina aveva sfidato la sua autorità molti altri avevano cominciato ad alzare la testa e quello non andava assolutamente bene.  
<< Credo di aver trovato un collegamento. Ricordi questo? >> gli chiese Ed prima di mostrargli un articolo di giornale di quattro anni prima, l’esplosione dell’acceleratore di particelle di Central City … vagamente, molto vagamente si disse Oswald, ricordava di aver letto qualcosa ma di quelle questioni di scienza capiva poco.

<< Sbaglio o quattro anni fa Falcone “ prestò “ Szasz a don Santini di Central City? >> gli chiese ancora Ed, di quello invece era sicuro.  
<< E allora? Szasz è il migliore sul mercato e come saprai non concede esclusive, che c’è di male se è andato a Central City per qualche giorno? >> gli domandò Oswald prima che Ed gli mettesse di fronte agli occhi un terzo articolo di giornale, questa volta riguardante i meta human di Central City, il lascito di Harrison Wells all’umanità: mostri o comunque esseri che era meglio tenere in gabbia.  
<< L’esplosione dell’acceleratore ha influito sul DNA di alcuni cittadini di Central City creando i meta human, forse il prossimo stadio evolutivo della razza umana ma non ho attualmente i mezzi per affermarlo, o solo dei casi particolari che sono rimasti circoscritti a Central City, dove opera Flash >> quarto giornale che agli occhi di Oswald mostrava solo una scia rossa che si poteva tranquillamente ricreare al computer.  
<< L’articolo, come tutti quelli su Flash, è firmato da una certa Iris West, e sono sicuro che il nome ti sia familiare >> disse Edward aprendo una cartella sul portatile e mostrandogli una foto di una ragazza … era sicuro di aver già visto quello volto ma non ricordava dove. West, Iris West … la giornalista!  
<< Mi stai dicendo che la giornalista che si occupa di Flash, e di questi meta human, è la stessa che ha scritto su Alberto Falcone e su quello che è accaduto quella sera quando il secondogenito di don Falcone ha dato di matto? >> chiese, era sicuro di averla vista da qualche parte, in quanto ad Alberto Falcone e a cosa fosse accaduto quella sera se lo ricordava  stento ma era anche vero che se un pazzo si mette a sparare all’impazzata tu rispondi sperando di avere fortuna.  
<< Esattamente, tornando a noi, secondo il suo stato su facebook Iris West è legata da tre anni a Barry Allen, e di lui mi ricordo bene perché partecipò all’operazione sotto copertura e inoltre lavorando per la polizia di Central City ha avuto a che fare con i meta human, inoltre Iris West è la figlia di quel detective che venne da Central City per l’operazione portandosi dietro Allen ma non il suo partner di allora >> fu la spiegazione di Ed, a suo tempo aveva trovato bizzarro che un detective coinvolgesse in un’indagine simile e su un livello simile, un tecnico della scientifica al posto del proprio partner, che era anche l’allora fidanzato di sua figlia, a meno che … doveva esserci un legame.  
<< Io continuo a vedere solo coincidenze e tu dovresti dormire >> cercò di convincerlo Oswald, sapeva bene che erano solo parole al vento e che quando Ed si convinceva di qualcosa era difficile fargli cambiare idea, certo le coincidenze erano troppe ma era qualcosa che non li riguardava.  
<< Dove tu vedi coincidenze io vedo delle precise interazioni, la mia idea è che Szasz sia divenuto un meta human, non credo ne sia consapevole, e per questo avendo una struttura del DNA modificata sia riuscito a fare quello che ha fatto. Quando arrivai a villa Falcone controllai tutte le telecamere, si vede chiaramente una scia rossa attraversare il parco, il tutto mentre Alberto Falcone spara all’impazzata, sua sorella uccide Liza o come si chiama e Oliver Queen si diverte a giocare a Robin Hood >> fu la replica, le prove c’erano eppure tutto il suo lavoro era stato ignorato. E ora Flash appariva a Gotham esattamente nello stesso luogo in cui si trovava la sua giornalista con un tempismo quantomeno sospetto.  
<< Quindi è stata lei ad ucciderla? Se vuoi la mia opinione questo non ci riguarda, anche se Szasz fosse un meta human non possiamo certamente consegnarlo alla polizia e non solo perché Victor dopo tre ore sarebbe libero >> gli fece notare, consegnare Victor sarebbe stata una follia che avrebbero rimpianto, potevano servirsi però di lui, doveva solo dormirci sopra e capire meglio come.  
<< Non parlo di consegnarlo alla polizia, ma … i laboratori Star, appartenevano ad Harrison Wells e dopo la sua morte sono stati ereditati da … Barry Allen, ora tutto questo a mio parere non è una coincidenza e ho come l’impressione che Allen e i due West ne sappiano più di quanto crediamo, potrebbero … guarire Szasz >> dichiarò Ed, la volta precedente aveva riguardato i Falcone ma in quest’occasione, doveva solo trovare un modo.

<< Mi fido di te ma se … se non fosse possibile guarirlo? >> gli domandò Oswald, se Victor fosse stato incurabile averlo sarebbe stata una fortuna e una disgrazia.  
<< Vedremo al momento, Oz … ho sonno >> fu la risposta di Edward prima di addormentarsi placidamente sulle sue ginocchia. Avrebbe dovuto trascinarlo fino alla loro stanza ma in quanto al resto … forse ci avrebbe guadagnato qualcosa si disse Oswald.

 

***

 

  
Tornare a Gotham era qualcosa che aveva previsto si disse Joe West uscendo dal taxi.  
Lui e Barry avevano ricevuto l’invito per il matrimonio di Jim Gordon ma era scritto chiaramente che l’evento si sarebbe tenuto la settimana prossima mentre il capitano Singh aveva insistito che entrambi partissero il prima possibile e Iris aveva fatto di tutto per andare con loro.  
<< Gotham, mi era mancata questa città >> ironizzò Iris ma nemmeno tanto, il suo primo vero scoop lo aveva fatto a Gotham e quando aveva saputo che suo padre e Barry  aveva insistito epr partire con loro, per precauzione aveva messo nella sua valigia anche l’abito per il matrimonio nel caso fossero dovuti rimanere più giorni, dopo un ulteriore controllo aveva aggiunto anche due completi per suo padre e Barry.  
<< Io invece avrei fatto a meno di tornare qui, ma ammetto che mi era mancata >> tra gli scatoloni da portare nel loro nuovo appartamento, l’attività da Flash e il lavoro Barry non aveva abbastanza tempo, Gotham non era la sua città preferita dopo quello che era accaduto due anni prima ma almeno era una città “ normale “. Perché Gordon li avesse chiamati una settimana prima del suo matrimonio non gli era chiaro.  
<< Davvero, professor Allen? >> lo prese in giro Joe mentre entravano, tutto sembrava esattamente come due anni prima pensò Barry.  
<< Detective West! >> disse una voce e sorrisero nel vedere lo sposo, al momento solamente Jim Gordon.  
<< Detective Gordon >> replicò Joe prima di abbracciarlo, Barry sapeva che i due si tenevano in contatto da tempo ed era solo questione di tempo prima che Jim riconoscesse anche lui. << Giovane Allen – come temeva – e … Iris, giusto? È bello vedervi qui, so che vi sto chiedendo molto ma credo che voi siate più preparati per affrontare una minaccia come questa >> li salutò Jim prima che alle sue spalle apparisse il detective Bullock.  
<< West! Venite dentro che almeno cominciamo, mi sto stufando di vedere quel video, ormai lo conosco a memoria >> li salutò Bullock con la mano prima che Jim facesse segno di seguirli.  
<< Detective West, dottor Allen, miss West, venite, ho chiesto al capitano Singh di tenere tutto questo segreto per ovvie ragioni, ora la dottoressa Thompkins vi mostrerà un video e quello che vedrete non deve uscire da questa stanza, vale specialmente per lei miss West >> li informò il capitano Essen prima di fare un cenno.  
Lee Thompkins rivolse un sorriso a tutti e tre prima di aprire il portatile e far partire un video, << Jim lo ha ricevuto tre giorni fa, era indirizzato specificatamente a lui, abbiamo un’idea su chi sia il mittente ma è il contenuto la parte interessante >> spiegò la dottoressa mentre le immagini scorrevano davanti a loro.

Una cena in un ristorante, una festa privata a quanto sembrava, poi una ragazza … non una ragazza ma Sofia Falcone pensò Barry prima di portare una mano alla bocca. Sofia era cresciuta, doveva aver finito il liceo da poco ma a giudicare dai suoi gesti non aveva scelto di andare al college ma aveva optato per seguire la carriera di famiglia. Poi dopo che Sofia se ne era andata accadeva quello che accadeva: un tizio che fino a quel momento nessuno di loro aveva notato faceva un passo avanti e … diventava fumo, semplicemente diventava fumo.  
<< Se volete siamo passati al ristorante La Donna Rossa dopo aver ricevuto il DVD, le telecamere quella sera erano spente a detta del proprietario e ovviamente nessuno ha visto niente, ma in questi giorni ci sono stati un sacco di funerali >> li avvisò Bullock, quel tizio era un meta human, senza alcun dubbio.  
<< Questo foto sono state scattate due giorni fa, al funerale di Umberto Maroni, credo che vedere i partecipanti potrebbe essere interessarvi >> disse Gordon prima di mostrare loro alcune foto: vi si riconosceva perfettamente Sofia Falcone in nero e … quello era il tizio del video, stava tenendo l’ombrello a due uomini e il più alto era stranamente familiare pensò Barry prendendo la foto.  
<< Ma questo non è il vostro tecnico della scientifica? Quello fissato con gli indovinelli? >> domandò, aveva conosciuto Edward Nygma due anni prima, quell’uomo aveva una mente geniale ed era un peccato che non si fossero tenuti in contatto.  
<< Esatto, Edward Nygma … per farvela breve poco dopo la vostra partenza è stato trasferito contro la sua volontà ad Arkham dove è stato dichiarato clinicamente pazzo. Ne è uscito poco dopo e un anno fa ha sposato Oswald Cobblepot, attualmente … a capo della malavita locale >> ammise il detective Gordon prima che Iris attivasse le sue antenne da giornalista, quella senza alcun dubbio una storia da approfondire.  
<< Mi state dicendo che uno dei vostri dipendenti è finito in un manicomio criminale, ne è uscito e ha finito per sposare il boss di Gotham? Immagino che debbano avere un ottimo sistema di sorveglianza, appena due anni fa la notizia di Alberto Falcone ed Hiram Stein non è stata ben accolta, come ricordiamo tutti >> disse Iris, quegli articoli le avevano portato fama e aveva scoperto che l’ambiente mafioso era ancora tremendamente maschilista e chiuso, che due uomini dal cognome chiaramente non italiano fossero riusciti ad arrivare al vertice essendo anche sposati era quasi un miracolo, quei si meritano un articolo di prima pagina solo perché erano ancora in vita.  
<< Non ne hanno bisogno, non quando hanno Szasz. Victor Szasz è forse uno dei più famosi sicari di Gotha, lavora come freelance e … diciamo che ha perso qualche rotella negli anni, Pinguino e Nygma non ne hanno l’esclusiva ma spesso lavora per loro >> spiegò loro Bullock, e così l’uomo misterioso aveva un nome e una professione … non molto legale.  
<< E voi vorreste aiuto per quel che riguarda questo Victor, giusto? Devo chiamare i laboratori Star ma ritengo che sia un meta human, dove possiamo incontrare … i due? >> chiese Barry, ora che ci pensava bene aveva incontrato anche Oswald Cobblepot a quella famosa sera di due anni prima, se ricordava bene faceva parte degli uomini di Maroni ma meno ricordava di quella sera e meglio era.  
<< A casa loro, Harvey ha tradotto le parole di Sofia Falcone con un vocabolario … quella ragazza si farà uccidere se continua così e basterebbe così poco per farsi aiutare, il video è autentico, è un montaggio effettuato servendosi di diverse telecamere ma secondo il nostro attuale tecnico della scientifica è autentico >> rispose Jim, lui e Lee ne avevano parlato la sera stessa dopo aver messo aletto Barbara e la donna era dell’opinione che non dovesse interessarsi a quello: la guerra tra bande era finita, Falcone si era ritirato e Maroni era morto e i loro eredi non erano così pericolosi dunque il problema non doveva riguardare lui a meno che non volesse mettersi a giocare al giustiziere e lei non era disposta ad accettare quello, tu provaci Jim e giuro che ti lascio, prendo Barbara e me ne vado lo aveva minacciato la sua futura moglie e Jim sapeva fin troppo bene che l’avrebbe fatto.

<< Allora andate, era meglio quando i meta human erano solo un vostro problema >> li congedò il capitano Essen.  
<< Ti chiamo appena abbiamo finito >> disse Jim a Lee mentre Harvey aggiornava i West e il giovane Allen su quello che era accaduto in quei due anni.  
<< Vado a prendere Barbara da casa di mia madre e torno a casa, ricorda che domani dobbiamo decidere il menù >> gli ricordò Lee prima di dargli un bacio sulla guancia e allontanarsi.  
<< Mi era mancato tutto questo, ditemi che non dovrò agire sotto copertura di nuovo >> li supplicò Barry scatenando le risate dei tre detective, questo caso sarebbe stato meno impegnativo del precedente ma anche più difficile da terminare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La Donna Rossa è un celebre ristorante italiano di New York, famoso per essere il preferito dei mafiosi, caso voglia che di fronte il ristorante ci sia il marciapiede dedicato al famoso poliziotto Joe Petrosino


	3. Vissi d'arte e vissi d'amore

Villa van Dahl era immersa nel buio quando arrivarono.  
<< Qui? Vivono davvero qui? >> chiese Barry  sorpreso, quel caso diventava più strano ad ogni minuto che passava. Avevano raccolto informazioni interessanti, o almeno Jim Gordon le considerava tali, ossia che Carmine Falcone si era ufficialmente ritirato e per questo Sofia a breve si sarebbe sposata e come Maroni non fosse più un pericolo, che Sal Maroni fosse stato così disperato da sfigurare il procuratore distrettuale durante il suo stesso processo sembrava una follia eppure si ricordava di aver seguito il processo al boss in tv con Joe e Cisco, se non fossero finite online avrebbe creduto che le immagini fossero finte.  
<< Un’eredità o qualcosa di simile, i documenti sembrano in regola ma sono sicuro che sotto deve esserci un imbroglio di qualche tipo >> spiegò loro Bullock e forse non aveva tutti i torti pensò Barry mentre osservava Iris prendere mentalmente nota.  
<< Non abbiamo prove, abbiamo invece il testamento di Elijah van Dahl e per quanto sia sicuro che cambiare testamento una settimana prima di morire sia sospetto non siamo riusciti a trovare nulla >> ammise Jim prima di bussare alla porta.

Alla terza enormemente forte bussata da parte di Jim Gordon, e dopo che Joe aveva ironizzato sul fatto che sarebbero dovuti tornare lì con un ariete la porta finalmente si aprì rivelando quella che doveva essere la cameriera.  
<< Olga .. vorrei sapere dove si trova il suo capo, è urgente >> dichiarò Jim cercando di rimanere professionale, quella situazione gli piaceva poco e aveva come l’impressione di essere solamente il mezzo che Oswald ed Edward avevano scelto per poter contattare West e Allen e odiava sentirsi così, quando li avrebbe messi in contatto si sarebbe disinteressato di tutto e avrebbe pensato solo al suo matrimonio imminente.  
<< No mandato no entrata >> dichiarò la donna con un forte accento russo prima di provare a chiudere la porta, provare perché Bullock riuscì a fermare lo stipite con la mano. << Sentì carina, la questione è semplice: o ci dici dove sono i tuoi datori di lavoro o ti sbattiamo al fresco e poi chiamiamo l’immigrazione, questa non è un’indagine ufficiale e sono sicuro che entrambi gradiremo che resti così. Inoltre non farci fare brutta figura con il detective West di Central City, chiaro? >> dichiarò Bullock e sapevano tutti che bastava la parola “ immigrazione “ per convincere la donna, esattamente come avvenne.  
Olga aprì la porta permettendo a tutti di entrare, era tutto arredato alla perfezione, nessuna traccia dell’ostentazione e del gusto pacchiano che solitamente si attribuivano ai gangster, vi erano pezzi di gran classe per quel che ne capiva lui si disse Barry mentre Iris guardava in tutte le direzioni.

Olga che era sparita ritornò da loro con un depliant, aprendolo Joe si rese conto che era il programma della stagione operistica di Gotham, lui di quello non aveva mai capito niente, una volta aveva provato a sentire un pezzo, un’aria come si diceva, ma dopo cinque minuti, due gorgheggi e tre acuti aveva desistito, e non solo perché Iris che aveva solo sette anni era scoppiata a ridere ma perché era anche partito l’antifurto azionato dal secondo acuto del tenore.  
<< Sa dove si trova? >> chiese a Gordon mostrandogli il depliant e l’altro sorrise prima di chiamare Bullock. << Harvey, indovina dove dobbiamo andare >> dichiarò prima che l’altro alzasse gli occhi al cielo sconsolato.  
<< Non di nuovo, odio quel posto, che danno di bello? >> rispose il detective Bullock.  
<< Tosca, non ho idea di cosa sia ma oggi doveva esserci la prima, sai che di queste cose non capisco nulla >> fu la risposta di Jim, tutto quello si stava rivelando veramente interessante pensò Barry, estremamente interessante.

 

***

  
_Vissi d'arte, vissi d'amore,_   
_non feci mai male ad anima viva!_   
_Con man furtiva_   
_quante miserie conobbi, aiutai._

<< Non so l’amore, ma sicuramente non d’arte >> sussurrò Oswald ad Ed prima che la sua mano finisse sul ginocchio dell’altro che ridacchiò divertito.  
Non aveva ricevuto nessuna notizia da Jim, prevedibile, Szasz era irreperibile come al solito e la serata all’opera poteva anche dirsi divertente se la soprano non fosse stata un tale disastro, molto meglio l’anno precedente quando era in cartellone c’era Mozart, molto meglio.  
<< È veramente tremenda, dovrebbero fare qualcosa >> gli rispose Edward, dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto Gordon non aveva nemmeno tentato di contattarlo, lo sape lui che dovevano contattare direttamente Central City, fidarsi di Jimbo era stato un errore che ora stavano scontando, non riusciva nemmeno a godersi l’opera e quello era grave, più grave a sentire Oswald era come da una settimana il suo cervello lavorasse solo a quello dimenticando gli affari del mondo criminale che conducevano insieme.  
<< A suo tempo, quello che mi preoccupa è che Sofia Falcone ancora non si sia presentata da noi, lei o qualcuno della sua famiglia >> replicò Oswald prima di far salire lentamente la mano, come ultima alternativa avrebbe dovuto recarsi a trovare Alberto Falcone ma era determinato a farlo solo se non avesse avuto alternative, quel pazzo lo metteva a disagio ed Arkham non gli era mai piaciuta.  
<< Arriverà, ha bisogno di tempo per  vedere se può trascinare con sé gli altri, una volta accortasi che non le sarà possibile tornerà da te strisciando e implorando clemenza, è solo una bambina dopotutto >> rispose Ed, Sofia Falcone era potente e soprattutto era spietata oltre ad essere l’unico nemico valido che potessero avere e quello lo destabilizzava, se fosse stata un uomo a quest’ora lui ed Oswald sarebbero già morti.  
<< Notizie dai tuoi contatti a Chicago? >> gli chiese Oswald mentre Scarpia entrava in scena, due anni fa erano arrivati i cugini Viti e quegli italiani avevano un forte senso della famiglia, contro Sofia poteva farcela ma contro Sofia e i Viti sarebbe stato impossibile.  
<< Lucia e Johnny Viti non sono stati contattati, ma don Falcone ha prenotato un biglietto areo per Chicago, data aperta >> rispose lui, il vecchio poteva aver deciso di concedersi una vacanza dalal sorella o peggio ancora poteva aver deciso di aspettare l’evolversi degli eventi lontano da Gotham.  
<< Dobbiamo tenere un profilo basso, so che non ti piace ma dobbiamo attendere che quella ragazzina faccia la sua mossa >>  fu la replica, stava per aggiungere qualcos’altro quando la porta del loro palco si aprì di scatto rivelando Gordon, Bullock e i loro ospiti di Central City, forse aveva sottovalutato Jimbo pensò Ed.

<< Dobbiamo parlare, ora >> quasi gridò Gordon, veramente una persona poco elegante, molto poco elegante.  
<< Non essere indisponente Jim, Tosca sta per uccidere Scarpia, sii paziente con le signore e lasciala finire >> lo riprese Oswald, c’era un motivo se alla fine aveva scelto Ed: loro due si capivano alla perfezione, stessi gusti, stesse abitudine, stessa vocazione da leader, per questo insieme erano temibili.  
Barry provò a dire qualcosa ma sentì la mano di Iris sulla sua spalla e così si trattenne, tre acuti, due arie e una scena di accoltellamento dopo e finalmente sembrò che i due signori del crimine fossero pronti a parlare.  
<< Direi di saltare i convenevoli, sappiamo chi siete e perché vi abbiamo convocato qui >> stavano perdendo tempo, solamente perdendo tempo, Victor era sempre stato un problema, quello era solo un piccolo problema all’interno di problema più grande.  
<< Lo sappiamo anche noi … ho analizzato il video a Central City e l’ho fatto analizzare ai laboratori Star: è autentico >> rivelò loro Barry, Cisco era già pronto a partire, un suo segnale e sarebbe arrivato, al momento lui e Caitlin stavano cercando di capire da quel poco che si vedeva come quel tipo riuscisse a trasformarsi allo stato gassoso.  
<< Si trova in chiesa e al commissariato, parla ma non per sé stesso e quel che conta sono i suoi occhi >> disse Edward quasi sovrappensiero, ovvio che il video fosse autentico, si era occupato lui stesso di montarlo, eppure il giovane Allen gli era sembrato intelligente due anni fa.  
<< Sappiamo che voi siete due testimoni oculari, mi chiedo invece se si era già verificato in passato >> intervenne Iris, quei due formavano una coppia stranamente assortita ed era evidente che non erano interessati ai meta human, forse Nygma perché Cobblepot non le sembrava il tipo, volevano solo sapere cosa fosse accaduto al loro sicario e si poteva rimediare. Ora più che mai era sicura che la posizione raggiunta dai due fosse fragili, avevano nomi stranieri ed erano una coppia, bastava vedere come la mano di Cobblepot indugiasse sulla gamba di Nygma per capirlo, Alberto Falcone aveva perso tutto per molto meno appena due anni prima e lei lo sapeva fin troppo bene.  
<< Mi piace come ragiona la sua mente miss West ma che io sappia no … anche se comprendere Victor è da sempre uno dei grandi misteri della mente, un po’ come i tanti studi sui gemelli, quello di cui si stanno occupando al manicomio di Arkham sembra eccezionale >> intervenne Oswald, quella ragazzina era il vero osso duro, non il detective o il tecnico della scientifica, sembrava persino più alto di Ed ma era un ragazzino, forse Ed si era sbagliato anche se gli sembrava improbabile.  
<< Ma in qualche modo dovrete pur riuscire a contattarlo se lavora per voi >> fece notare Barry, quei due non gli piacevano, che fossero criminali in quel momento lo lasciava indifferente, avevano chiesto il suo aiuto in maniera contorta, ma quell’aria di superiorità lo indisponeva, da parte di entrambi.  
<< Sappiamo dove trovarlo ma se vuole provare a svegliare Victor Szasz … nemmeno essere più veloce della luce potrebbe aiutarti >> replicò Ed, la ragazzina ci sapeva fare, il suo ragazzo … bisognava lavorarci su ma ricordava che fosse un tipo intelligente.  
<< Capisco, appena si sveglia ditegli che dobbiamo fargli alcune domande … se posso dirlo qui il tempo è orrendo >> fece notare Joe, erano arrivati al distretto e pioveva, erano arrivati a villa van Dahl e pioveva, quando erano arrivati a teatro aveva avuto l’impressione di scorgere almeno tre fulmini.  
<< Philadelphia … una persona di cui ora non ricordo il nome una volta mi ha detto che c’è sempre il sole a Philadelphia, forse dovrebbe andare lì detective West >> lo prese in giro Oswald mentre sul palco Cavaradossi stava per essere realmente fucilato dal plotone d’esecuzione.  
<< Vedrò cosa fare, nel frattempo contattateci quando il signor Szasz deciderà di svegliarsi, e come potete essere certi che sia un meta human? >> chiese Joe curioso, quello poteva anche essere un trucco da prestigiatore anche se da quando l’acceleratore di particelle era esploso gli eventi strani si erano succeduti troppo velocemente per i suoi gusti.  
<< La domanda è scorretta, come fa lei ad essere convinto che non lo sia? Preferisco prendere tutte le precauzioni necessarie, altrimenti … chi sa dire cosa potrebbe accadere? Ci si potrebbe convincere di essere costantemente spiati e che niente della nostra vita sia autentico o lo stress può essere così forte da generare una doppia personalità, ho letto di un poliziotto di Miami che dopo anni passati a sopportare umiliazioni ha letteralmente sviluppato una seconda personalità del tutto autonoma dalla prima, affascinante, no? >> domandò Ed, quello none ra scetticismo ma la speranza che non fosse vero, che fosse un falso allarme, il detective West sapeva esattamente come muoversi ma lui era più abile.  
<< Vero … abbiamo mandato il video agli Star Labs, entro due giorni dovremmo avere i risultati, come possiamo contattarvi? >> chiese Barry, quei due non gli piacevano, era ufficiale.

<<  Penseremo a tutto noi, Jim … Barbara sta bene? Tutta sola in quel letto d’ospedale, senza nessuna visita … dovresti davvero andare a trovarla >> disse Oswald rivolgendosi a Jim Gordon che per un istante perse le staffe, se non fosse stato per Harvey e Joe probabilmente si sarebbe scagliato su di lui, così prevedibile.  
<< Non … non osare più parlare di quello che è successo due anni fa, quando finiremo questa storia troverò il modo per incastrare tutti e due, avete una fedina penale più lunga delle miglia di un surfista californiano >> li minacciò Jim prima di uscire seguito dagli altri, proprio mentre Tosca decideva di porre fine alla propria vita buttandosi dai bastioni di Castel Santangelo.  
<< Sanno qualcosa, Allen sa sicuramente qualcosa >> gli fece notare Ed quando la porta si fu chiusa.  
<< Questo è sicuro, secondo te potrebbero esserci utili? >> gli chiese, tutto quello per lui era una perdita di tempo.  
<< Troveremo un margine di profitto, anche se loro credono che lo facciamo per motivi altruistici >> fu la risposta, dovevano capire come far tornare Victor normale o come renderlo controllabile, e loro lo avrebbero fatto gratis e senza saperlo … davvero un ottimo piano pensò Ed proprio mentre calava il sipario.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In questo capitolo ci sono ben due grandi citazioni:  
> \- la faccenda dei gemelli, e il riferimento di Oswald a Philadelphia e al fatto che lì ci sia sempre il sole è un riferimento a Danny DeVito, se mi chiedete perché vi spacco  
> \- la faccenda dell'essere spiati, del vivere una vita non vera, della doppia personalità e a Miami si riferiscono invece a tre dei più famosi film di Jim Carrey, ossia The Truman Show, Io, me&Irene e Ace Ventura


	4. Interlude #1

Sofia Falcone odiava che le si dessero ordini.  
Fin da bambina l’unico da cui aveva accettato ordini e imposizioni era suo padre, non ricordava sua madre ma Carmine Falcone le aveva raccontato che era una bambina testarda con tutti, persino con lui. Adorava suo padre e a differenza di Mario non aveva mai preso le distanze dalla famiglia, la famiglia era tutto le era stato insegnato, solo la famiglia poteva proteggerti e se la famiglia prosperava allora anche tu avresti prosperato le era stato detto più e più volte.  
Crescendo si era accorta di come la guardavano, del rispetto che derivava dal semplice fatto di essere la figlia di don Falcone e come lei fosse ben più qualificata di Alberto per prendere le redini della famiglia dopo che Mario era stato estradato, Kitrina era solo una bambina e suo padre non desiderava che sapesse nulla, per questo l’aveva spedita in collegio appena era stato possibile.  
Lei invece era cresciuta facendo impazzire le varie babysitter, imparando a maneggiare le pistole di Victor Zsasz, l’uomo non le aveva mai fatto paura, ingozzandosi di gelato al locale di Fish Mooney mentre ascoltava suo padre gestire i propri affari e accompagnando il padre ogni volta che poteva.  
Per questo dopo gli eventi di due anni fa, dopo che suo padre aveva silurato Fish aveva creduto che sarebbe venuto il suo momento, Alberto era ad Arkham, Mario era in Italia … restava solo lei si era detta quando suo padre aveva annunciato al mondo che si sarebbe ritirato dagli affari. E invece Carmine Falcone non l’aveva mai designata suo erede, Sal Maroni che era il suo unico avversario era finito in tribunale dove aveva sfigurato il procuratore Dent e aveva appena avuto il tempo di assicurarsi la fedeltà di Szasz che da quella lotta era emersa la figura di Oswald Cobblepot, la vera sorpresa ai suoi occhi.  
Non aveva mai fatto caso alla figura dell’umbrella boy di Fish Mooney ed era sicura che non avrebbe mai potuto resistere un giorno e invece controllava tutto, il solo ricordare a come avesse dovuto giurargli fedeltà le faceva venire voglia di vomitare. Un non italiano poteva sopportarlo, quello poteva essere un interregno si era detta prima di scoprire di Edward Nygma e di come … quello la faceva davvero vomitare.  
Due uomini insieme e non come alleati ma come coppia, nel loro ambiente non si era mai visto eppure erano quasi due anni che i due regnavano su Gotham senza che nessuno facesse nulla, si era persino dovuta recarsi al loro matrimonio ingogliando l’umiliazione, si era defilata dichiarando di essere nel comitato per gli addobbi del ballo scolastico e aveva passato il resto della serata a distruggere vasi e altri soprammobili. E quel che era peggio suo padre l’aveva promessa a Vincent Gigante, Carmine Falcone si fidava di lei ma il resto della Cosa Nostra doveva avere almeno l’illusione che fosse Vincent a gestire gli affari della famiglia Falcone. Se non fosse stato per gli eventi di due anni prima quel posto sarebbe stato di Alberto, ossia suo, e lei avrebbe fatto di tutto perché tutto restasse segreto, nessuno avrebbe mai saputo della relazione tra suo fratello ed Hiram, nessuno … invece Cooper Seldon aveva rivelato tutto e aveva avuto la pessima idea di farsi arrestare e ora era detenuto a Starling City.  
Forse aveva esagerato durante la cena a La Donna Rossa, forse non avrebbe dovuto calcare la mano ma quei due non conoscevano l’italiano e qualcuno doveva pur dirlo, aveva sentito battute peggiori provenienti dagli stessi uomini che quella sera praticamente adoravano Cobblepot e Nygma, doveva farlo.  
Si era chiesta come avesse fatto Victor a portare a termine quella strage ma Victor era un genio, un vero peccato che non fosse riuscita ad accaparrarsene l’esclusiva si era detta più di una volta, ai funerali aveva dovuto fingere cordoglio e rimane tranquilla, suo padre come sempre si era comportato in maniera impeccabile ma in tutto quello c’era qualcosa di strano, il modo in cui Nygma guardava Victor per esempio, era come se stesse guardando un esperimento scientifico e quello sguardo non le era piaciuto.  
Aveva discusso con suo padre che aveva preteso che si scusasse di persona, sei una donna e nonostante il mio nome sei debole, devi mostrare loro di essere più forte e di saperti guadagnare il rispetto che questa famiglia esige da sempre le aveva ricordato Carmine Falcone.

Per quello adesso era lì, vestita di nero e pronta per farsi ricevere, avrebbero pagato, quei due pezzenti avrebbero pagato anche per quello si disse Sofia Falcone mentre metteva piede nel salotto di villa van Dahl.  
Per quanto fosse un amante delle entrate ad effetto Oswald Cobblepot nel vedere Sofia Falcone entrare fu certo che quella ragazza era la regina del dramma. Completamente vestita di nero, persino un velo sul volto, sembrava quasi una vedova e sicuramente era persino armata. Aveva dovuto attendere quasi due settimane ma alla fine quella mocciosa viziata aveva ceduto e si era presentata per chiedere perdono.   
<< Credo sia in lutto per il suo orgoglio ma sarebbe tremendamente scortese farglielo notare >> gli sussurrò Ed facendolo ridacchiare, abbastanza forte perché anche Sofia li udisse.  
<< Sofia Falcone, cosa ti porta qui? >> le domandò prima che la ragazza alzasse il velo, doveva aver avuto un buon successo alle recite scolastiche e in quanto a lui voleva godersi il successo più che poteva, quella ragazzina lo detestava su così tanti livelli che umiliarla sarebbe stato immensamente gratificante e non era l’unico a pensarlo si disse osservando Ed, anche lui voleva distruggerla.  
<< Sono qui, signori, per scusarmi. Sono stata scortese nei vostri confronti ma era per colpa dell’alcool, non sono abituata a bere così tanto e forse ho detto delle cose di cui mi pento profondamente. Quello che due persone fanno tra di loro dovrebbe essere privato e di nessuna rilevanza quando si parla di affari e mi scuso se non avete compreso quello che ho detto. Il mio povero fratello Alberto Falcone ha pagato le sue colpe con una reclusione a vita ad Arkham e sarei devastata, assolutamente devastata, se dovesse accadere un evento simile ad uno di voi >> dichiarò Sofia, falsa come una banconota da tre dollari si disse Ed, quella tipa reggeva l’alcool meglio di un russo ad un matrimonio, e non era assolutamente pentita di essere una loro nemica e tantomeno di quello che aveva detto, era sicuro che riguardasse il suo matrimonio con Oswald. Pensasse quello che voleva, loro due erano sposati, governano Gotham e Sofia Falcone avrebbe dovuto accettarlo, non appena avrebbe sposato Vincent Gigante non l’avrebbero più invitata, non quando potevano trattare col marito che sarebbe stato sicuramente più ragionevole.  
Lanciò uno sguardo ad Oswald prima di poggiare la mano sulla sua spalla, come previsto l’altro stava letteralmente tremando di rabbia, quello non era un discorso di resa ma una nuova sfida.  
<< Accetto le tue scuse, Sofia. Voglio però farti sapere che il tuo posto … quando sarai sposata sono sicuro che tu lo ceda a tuo marito, ovviamente puoi aspettarlo in macchina >> la provocò Oswald, vederla stringere i pugni lo gratificava, il punto debole di quella ragazza era l’orgoglio, saputo quello era facile controllarla.  
<< Ne parlerò con Vincent, è per lui un grande onore fare parte della nostra famiglia, come entrambi saprete la famiglia è importante >> ribatté lei, a suo tempo aveva preso delle informazioni su entrambi, quel materiale prima o poi poteva tornarle utile si era detta.  
<< Io e Oswald sappiamo quanto la famiglia sia importante per voi … mediterranei, a tal proposito, come sta tuo fratello Alberto? Ancora sedato? >> le chiese Ed, poco prima di lasciare Arkham aveva fatto la conoscenza di Alberto Falcone, un chiaro caso di esaurimento nervoso, non che prima ci fosse così tanto cervello ma era evidente che l’uomo sarebbe stato inservibile per almeno vent’anni.  
<

< Sono faccende di famiglia e non sono affari vostri, ora devo proprio andare >> rispose Sofia prima di salutare con un cenno del capo e dirigersi spedita verso la porta. Maledetti, bastardi, maledetti pervertiti … sapevano tutto, sapevano di Alberto e se sapevano di lui allora sapevano anche di Hiram Stein, ma avrebbero pagato per quello, fino all’ultima goccia di sangue, si sarebbero pentiti di averla umiliata in quella maniera. Se erano lì era solo perché suo padre si era ritirato e Alberto era inservibile altrimenti … potevano fare quello che volevano ma sbatterglielo così in faccia … disgustosi, patetici pezzenti venuti su dal niente pensò prima di sbattere con forza la portiera, doveva tornare a casa e fare qualche telefonata.

 

***

 

<< Credi che opererà da sola o chiederà aiuto? >> chiese Edward Nygma osservando come la guida leggermente sportiva di Sofia Falcone, se non avessero aperto il cancello in tempo a quest’ora non avrebbero più avuto un cancello si disse.  
<< Lo farà da sola, prima si informerà in giro, capirà che nessuno è disposto ad offrirle aiuto oltre a qualche parola e allora si inventerà qualcosa >> fu la risposta di Oswald Cobblepot, Sofia Falcone era stata un problema fin dall’inizio, i figli di Sal Maroni avevano capito subito che lui era il capo e lo avevano accettato mentre la ragazzina no.  
<< Allora … la miglior difesa è l’attacco e noi dobbiamo difenderci my love, e questo prima che capisca che Victor ha qualcosa che non va >> fece notare Ed, Victor Zsasz restava il loro più grande problema, non appena Allen avesse capito come fare per farlo tornare come prima sarebbero intervenuti, per il momento era meglio non servirsi del sicario.  
<< Dobbiamo tenerlo occupato my dear, Sofia Falcone non è suo padre e prima lo capirà e prima la smetterà .. è come se non avesse mai superato l’adolescenza >> replicò Oswald, era ingiusto da parte sua dato che Sofia aveva appena compiuto vent’anni ma era pur sempre la figlia di don Falcone e per gran parte di Gotham l’unica erede di Carmine Falcone.  
<< Ritengo che sia ora di fare un regalo a Sofia … un regalo che non dimenticherà per tutta la vita >> aveva un’idea e avrebbe funzionato, oh se avrebbe funzionato pensò prima di incontrare lo sguardo di Oswald, era così bello che l’altro lo capisse al volo.

 


	5. Tic tac ... Boom

Cisco al telefono aveva ammesso di capirci poco ma per fortuna lui e Caitlin stavano arrivando, con la speranza che a Central City non fosse in atto un raduno di meta human.  
<< Mi stavo chiedendo, non sarebbe più facile leggere i risultati dell’autopsia per sapere se in qualche modo qualcosa di Zsasz è rimasto? >> chiese Barry mentre assieme a Joe e ad Harvey Bullock osservava Jim Gordon intento a provare il terzo smoking.  
<< Se fosse così facile non vi avremmo chiamato. I corpi sono già stati tutti interrati, a quanto sembra dopo appena mezz’ora dal trucchetto di magia di Zsasz i parenti dei cari estinti hanno prelevato i corpi >> li avvisò Bullock, forse potevano far riesumare i corpi pensò Joe.  
<< Sarebbe possibile far riesumare i corpi? Qualcosa di strano sui referti dell’autopsia dovrà pur esserci stato >> fece notare sperando che fosse la pista giusta da seguire.  
<< In tutti i certificati di morte è scritto “ cause naturali “ e ci sarebbero fin troppe domande nel caso decidessimo di far esumare tutti i corpi, specialmente perché i due unici testimoni oculari non parlerebbero mai >> fece notare loro Jim, era evidente che quello più interessato a sapere cosa fosse divenuto Zsasz era Ed perché ad Oswald non importava almeno per il momento a meno che non scoprissero qualcosa che andava oltre il mero uso accademico.  
<< Non so se credono che sia un gioco o altro ma dovremmo sapere come sia diventato Zsasz, se è stato a contatto con qualche sostanza o qualsiasi cosa che possa spiegare la sua mutazione e soprattutto cosa ci faceva a Central City >> disse Barry, Victor Zsasz poteva essere dovunque e quello era fondamentale.  
<< A quello posso rispondere io: tre anni fa don Falcone lo ha mandato fuori città “ prestandolo “ a dei suoi amici: Bertinelli a Starling City, National City, Metropolis per i Luthor e Central City a Santini, ovviamente non ci sono prove tranne la sparizione di Zsasz >> rispose Bullock, a suo tempo nessuno ci aveva fatto caso, Zsasz era un pazzo e meno si avevano sue notizie meglio era inoltre per una volta non era un problema loro.  
<< Dunque qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta ha avuto luogo quando si è recato a Central City a dicembre, evidentemente all’inizio non si sentiva sicuro dei suoi poteri e non li ha utilizzati o forse nemmeno ne era cosciente almeno fino a una settimana fa >> dichiarò Barry, uccidere così tanta gente e lasciare solamente due persone illese doveva aver richiesto diverso tempo e allenamento per padroneggiare qualsiasi cosa fosse Victor Zsasz.

<< Qualsiasi cosa sia accaduta non ricordo nessuna morte sospetta a Central City durante il dicembre di due anni fa ma è probabile che santini sia riuscito a non farci sapere nulla, forse però ne hanno denunciato al scomparsa >> disse Joe prima di prendere il telefono, Eddie gli sarebbe stato notevolmente d’aiuto pensò mentre componeva il numero.  
<< Manca Sofia Falcone, credo che dovreste fare una chiacchierata, anche se dubito che sarebbe felice di rivederti >> disse Jim, Sofia Falcone era impulsiva, testarda ed era solo per miracolo se ancora non era finita in prigione, sicuramente uno come Oswald Cobblepot sognava di ucciderla un giorno si e l’altro pure.  
<< Ci sarebbe una soluzione, domani arriveranno due miei amici degli Star Labs, potrebbero parlare loro con Sofia, la copertura sarebbe semplice: una raccolta fondi >> propose Barry, Sofia vi avrebbe colto subito l’opportunità di poter espandere il suo territorio, specialmente se avesse saputo di essere il primo nome sulla lista; i laboratori Star erano un ottimo covo e chiunque avrebbe creduto alla balla che dopo due anni volesse riaprili, soprattutto se non era di Central City.  
<< Potrebbe, Carmine Falcone due anni ha fatto riaprire Arkham e Sofia potrebbe essere interessata agli Star Labs, suo padre l’ha fidanzata a Vincent Gigante e secondo le voci la cosa non l’ha resa esattamente felice >> disse Harvey, aveva incrociato la ragazzina un paio di volte, pazza e pericolosa, molto pazza e molto pericolosa.  
<< È un’idea che potrebbe funzionare, Iris è ancora con Lee alla prova dell’abito? >> chiese Barry mentre Joe tornava verso di loro.  
<< Ne avranno per ore, Lee è una perfezionista >> fu la risposta di Jim.

<<  Ho appena sentito Eddie, lui non ricorda niente ma farà delle ricerche, anche se dubito che ci sia stata una denuncia, forse un parente ha denunciato la scomparsa ma considerato l’ambiente ho dei forti dubbi >> disse Joe, insomma … sapevano che Zsasz era stato a Central City, che era divenuto un meta human ma poi … poi avevano solo quello e un video su cui lavorare.

 

***

 

L’idea di Caitlin Snow era stata quella di chiedere in giro dove si trovasse villa Falcone e presentarsi direttamente a Sofia.  
Cisco invece aveva obbiettato che sarebbe stato migliore bloccarla in un luogo pubblico, dove non avrebbe avuto opportunità di farli a fette, e introdurre l’argomento con calma e alla lontana. Jim Gordon e Joe avevano approvato il primo piano e dopo aver intimato a Cisco di non fare sciocchezze come imitare Il Padrino avevano deciso il giorno. Per l’occasione si erano serviti di un microfono e Bullock aveva dato loro l’indirizzo del diner preferito dalla giovane mafia princess, come l’aveva definita Cisco.  
<< Facciamo ancora in tempo a scappare, sono sicura che capiranno >> sussurrò Caitlin, Sofia Falcone era minuta, sottile doveva aver finito il liceo da un anno o due eppure c’era qualcosa nei suoi gesti che faceva correre brividi lungo la schiena di chiunque, specialmente la sua. Barry li aveva avvisati di stare attenti, che era più tenace di quanto credessero e che non provassero a fare niente di stupido perché come minimo c’erano tre cecchini a controllarla e sapeva difendersi da sola.  
<< Ormai ci siamo e non ci tireremo indietro … e tu vieni qui, a chiedermi un favore il giorno del matrimonio di mia figlia … com’è andata? >> le chiese Cisco prima di imitare Marlon Brando e strappandole una risatina.  
<< Non lo fare di fronte a lei e ora andiamo >> fu la risposta di Caitlin prima di dargli il braccio.  
Sofia era impegnata nella scelta dei centrotavola per la festa di fidanzamento, era stata un’idea di suo padre e se all’inizio si era opposta poi aveva pensato che era un ottimo espediente per evitare ancora per un po’ le nozze e nel mentre ricevere un bel po’ di regali. Per l’occasione suo padre aveva deciso di far uscire Kitrina dal collegio e persino di permettere a Mario di essere presente tramite SKYPE, quella era stata una sua idea pensò. Doveva passare in ospedale a trovare Hiram in ospedale e poi convocare una riunione, quando sarebbe stata sposata ne sarebbe stata esclusa ma per ora voleva godersi il potere.

<< Sofia Falcone? >> chiese una voce e alzò gli occhi dal suo thriller di Deon Meyer e vide due persone, lei doveva essere un’impiegata in qualche azienda, lui … uno di quei cervelloni di computer, una coppia veramente strana pensò.  
<< Sono io, cosa desiderate? >> chiese prima di mettere l’indice, a breve i fratelli Pyke sarebbero usciti di prigione e lei doveva parlare con loro per proporgli un certo affare.  
<< Scusa se irrompiamo così, dottoressa Caitlin Snow e dottor Francisco Ramon, degli Star Labs di Central City, vorremmo parlarle di un’opportunità, possiamo sederci? >> le chiese Caitlin cercando di non sembrare spaventata.  
<< Certamente, gli Star Labs … credevo che fossero chiusi dopo quello che è accaduto ad Harrison Wells, non mi intendo di queste cose ma mi sarebbe piaciuto studiarle al college >> fu la risposta.  
<< Esatto, erano chiusi. Vede, io e alcuni miei colleghi abbiamo deciso di riaprirli e avremmo bisogno di finanziamenti, io e Cisco abbiamo sentito parlare della sua famiglia >> propose Caitlin, aveva sentito parlare della famiglia Falcone ma nella cronaca nera.  
<< Ne sono onorata e ne parlerò sicuramente a mio padre ma …  di solito noi ci occupiamo di attività cittadine, per affari in altre città dovreste rivolgervi ai Wayne, il giovane Bruce Wayne sarà sicuramente felice di finanziarvi, non l’ha fatto e per questo siete qui da me  >> rispose Sofia, se erano da lei era perché il giovane Wayne doveva aver rifiutato e lei non avrebbe buttato il suo denaro.  
<< Ti ringraziamo ma sei la prima a cui chiediamo, abbiamo in programma di recarci alla Wayne Enterprises ma se riuscissimo a concludere con te potremmo tornare a Central City già domani, inoltre è importante espandere il proprio giro d’affari >> la lusingò Cisco sperando di aver toccato i tasti giusti.  
Avevano contattato lei per prima, la sua famiglia veniva prima dei Wayne, quella era una consacrazione pensò Sofia, di scienza non capiva niente ma non era importante, dopo quelle parole sarebbe stata più che felice di collaborare con gli Star Labs, inoltre Central City poteva tornarle utile, se le cose si fossero messe male era un buon posto dove ritirarsi e attendere il momento di una rivalsa.  
<< Me? Avete contattato me per prima? Non Wayne? Ma allora cambia tutto, sapete qui a Gotham … l’aria si è fatta pesante e stavo proprio cercando dei nuovi investimenti, sarò felice di investire, il tempo di chiamare mio padre e questa sera vi firmo il primo assegno >> dichiarò Sofia prima di alzarsi, un ottimo piano, veramente un ottimo piano.  
Cisco ebbe appena il tempo di fare cenno a Caitlin che videro Sofia sgranare gli occhi e quasi urlare: << Chi ha spostato la mia macchina? >> prima che un dubbio atroce lo attanagliasse.

Il tempo per la rossa di fare due passi e accadde e non fu come nei film.  
Il botto fu abbastanza forte da scagliare Sofia all’indietro di almeno otto metri facendola finire sopra le gambe di Cisco che per fortuna era abbastanza lontano, fece cadere Caitlin e gran parte degli avventori e per ultimo infranse le finestre facendo finire loro addosso pezzi di vetro mentre il marciapiede davanti a loro sembrava un campo di battaglia.  
<< Io li ammazzo! >> urlò Sofia dopo aver passato cinque minuti a guardare davanti a sé con aria assente, li avrebbe uccisi con le sue mani, lentamente e dolorosamente quei due pezzenti.  
<< Chi … cosa … dove? >> chiese Cisco mentre cercava di togliersi la cenere dalla maglietta, Caitlin non stava meglio di lui ma per fortuna tranne qualche graffio erano illesi. Quello … chiunque fosse stato voleva lasciare un messaggio, la sua maratona de I Soprano era chiara su quello, era solo un messaggio.  
<< Io li ammazzo tutti e due quei figli di puttana !! Li ammazzo com’è vero Iddio !!! >> urlò Sofia prima che si sentisse la suoneria di un cellulare.  
<< Pronto? >> urlò la rossa, le mani tremanti e il volto che stava diventando più rosso dei suoi capelli. << Maledetto storpio figlio di puttana !!! Lo sapevo che c’era la tua firma … non me frega un cazzo  di chi fosse tua madre … io ti distruggo, te e quel nerd che ti scopi !! Giuro che vi ucciderò fosse l’ultima cosa che faccio !!! >> urlò Sofia prima di chiudere le telefonata … il tempo di stringere i pugni e compose un nuovo numero.  
<< Sei tu? Voglio il tuo uomo migliore … l’obbiettivo? Oswald Cobblepot ed Edward Nygma … si, pago il doppio, il triplo, non m’importa. Voglio che siano morti !!! sono affari miei, manda pure il tuo uomo migliore … e mettimi in contatto con Gilzian e gli altri >> disse prima di far cadere il telefono, imprecare in italiano e allontanarsi anche se la sua andatura sembra quella di un’ubriaca.  
<< Credo che dovremmo chiamare Barry e il commissariato >> dichiarò Caitlin mentre cercava di trovare un baricentro, sembrava tanto un cliché da film d’azione e avvertiva un fischio alquanto fastidioso all’orecchio destro.  
<< Fai tu perché io credo di vedere doppio >> fu la risposta di Cisco prima di sedersi.

 

***

 

<< Quella ragazza deve imparare il rispetto >> disse Oswald Cobblepot prima di posare il telefono, era andato tutti come previsto: quello era solo un semplice avvertimento.  
<< Quante volte siamo stati minacciati di morte? >> gli chiese Ed, Sofia Falcone per loro fortuna era abbastanza prevedibile.  
<< Solamente due, i fratelli Pyke non sono ancora in carcere? >> domandò Oswald, l’idea era stata sua ma Ed aveva organizzato tutto e come sempre era stato un successo.  
<< Non la sorella, ho incontrato Bridget ad Arkham, è … una personalità interessante inoltre i suoi fratelli saranno felici di sapere che ha portato dei soldi >> fu la risposta di Ed prima di versare del vino nei bicchieri, quello era solo l’inizio ma loro erano in vantaggio, Sofia avrebbe risposto ma aveva delle idee su come contrastarla.  
<< Replicherà e quel che è peggio potrebbe sapere di Victor >> fu la replica di Oswald prima di vuotare il bicchiere.  
<< A suo tempo … tutto a suo tempo >> replicò Ed prima di appoggiare i bicchieri e avvicinarsi all’altro, ora era meglio festeggiare.  
<< Sempre tutto a suo tempo >> rispose Oswald prima di cercare le labbra di Ed, avevano tutto il tempo per elaborare una strategia di difesa, adesso era tempo di festeggiare degnamente quella piccola vittoria prima che Sofia replicasse.


	6. Qui Pro Quo

Non era la prima volta che Iris come giornalista si trovava a intervistare le vittime di un qualche disastro.  
Solo che questa volta riguardava Cisco e Caitlin i quali avevano cercato di spiegarle che no, non era colpa sua o di Barry se l’auto di Sofia falcone era saltata in aria e l’idea di farli venire a Gotham era buona, molto buona. Peccato che Caitlin sostenesse di vedere le stelline stile cartone animato e Cisco ancora vedesse doppio, oltre avere problemi a ritrovare il proprio baricentro, in quanto a Sofia Falcone nessuno dei due sapeva dove fosse e il cellulare della rossa era quasi distrutto ma per fortuna Lucius Fox della scientifica avrebbe saputo ritrovare i dati, almeno secondo Jim Gordon.  
Dopo aver parlato con loro aveva chiamato un taxi e deciso che doveva occuparsi da sola della faccenda, era sicura di farcela inoltre solitamente ispirava fiducia, non ne aveva parlato con nessuno perché né suo padre né Barry avrebbero approvato.

<< Salve Olga, il suo datore di lavoro è in casa? >> chiese quando alla decima bussata la cameriera si era finalmente decisa ad aprirle la porta.  
<< Da >> rispose la donna in tono piatto, almeno non aveva fatto un viaggio a vuoto pensò Iris prima di sistemarsi la giacca.  
<< Potrei parlare con lui? E con suo marito? >> chiese con un sorriso tutto denti.  
<< Niet >> fu la risposta di Olga prima di chiudere la porta, o meglio tentare di chiudere perché Iris fu veloce a bloccarla con un piede, non poteva perdere quell’opportunità.  
<< Olga, sarò sincera con lei: ho scavalcato il muro di cinta e se lei mi chiude la porta in faccia sono capace di entrare dal camino, perché? Perché sono una giornalista e sono brava in quello che faccio. Inoltre sono qui non in veste ufficiale ma solo per una bella chiacchierata con i suoi datori di lavoro, potrei sempre tornare con un mandato e tutto il distretto di polizia di Gotham e poi farla arrestare per impedimento alle indagini, quindi mi faccia entrare >> se c’era una cosa in cui era brava era essere discretamente convincente e quella minaccia fu quella giusta dato che la donna si decise a lasciarla finalmente entrare indicandole col dito di salire le scale e mormorando la parola “ biblioteca “.  
Iris obbedì, i rumori che sentiva erano abbastanza chiari sul perché l’altra indossasse dei paraorecchie, erano … rumorosi, molto rumorosi pensò cercando di reprimere un sorriso divertito. Arrivata di fronte alla stanza prese il bloc notes dove solitamente prendeva appunti, ne strappò un foglio su cui scrisse “ vi attendo in biblioteca, ho delle informazioni. Iris West “ e poi si diresse verso la biblioteca cercando di non fare rumore.  
Tutto si poteva dire di quei due ma avevano un ottimo gusto pensò quando entrò nella stanza, tutta la casa era ispirata ad un ottimo gusto per l’arredamento, non pacchiano o esagerato come si vedeva ne I Soprano per quel che riguardava le case dei mafiosi. Mentre aspettava si diresse verso la libreria e prese il primo libro che trovò, aprendolo rimase senza parole: un’edizione antica, tra le prime, di Kafka, in ungherese e con una dedica, la calligrafia era identica a quella del biglietto del DVD incriminato pensò prima di fotografarla.  
Il tempo di controllare velocemente su internet e sentì la porta aprirsi.

<< “ _Gregor_ _Samsa, svegliatosi una mattina da sogni agitati, si trovò trasformato, nel suo letto, in un enorme insetto disgustoso_ “  >> lesse dopo aver riposto il cellulare.  
<< Lei è sicuramente una donna piena di risorse miss West, non solo ha la sfacciataggine di presentarsi in casa d’altri senza essere stata invitata ma noto che ha anche una predisposizione per le lingue straniere >> disse una voce che Iris riconobbe per quella di Oswald Cobblepot, il trucco era offrire un’informazione che loro non avevano, qualsiasi informazione.  
<< Non conosco l’ungherese signor Cobblepot a differenza sua, mi sono servita di un piccolo aiuto, in quanto alla mia irruzione … devo dire che potremmo ricevere entrambi un vantaggio dalla situazione >> replicò Iris prima di mostrare il cellulare.  
<< E cosa potrebbe darci in cambio del nostro aiuto? Sempre che lei desideri davvero il nostro aiuto >> le domandò Edward Nygma curioso, l’arrivo di quella giornalista none ra previsto, lui e Oz si aspettavano Jim assieme al detective di Central City, non la figlia giornalista.  
<< Credo che vi interesserà sapere che Sofia Falcone è stata recentemente vittima di un attentato che per fortuna l’ha lasciata illesa, la sua macchina invece è da buttare >> dichiarò, Cisco e Caitlin erano stati chiari, Sofia aveva fatto i nomi dei due uomini che seduti di fronte a lei e non le era sfuggita l’occhiata che era passata tra i due, erano stati loro.  
<< Sono cose che succedono, sono sicuro che tempo cinque ore e tutto si sarà risolto, ma perché parla di attentato miss West? Potrebbe essere un incidente, gli incidenti capitano a tutti >> fu la risposta di Oswald, quella ragazza non si era presentata da lui solo per parlare dell’attentato contro Sofia, doveva esserci di più, era stato molto chiaro su come quello dovesse essere solo una mera dimostrazione di quello che lui ed Ed potevano realmente ottenere.  
<< Anche questo è vero, signor Cobblepot, quello che non sapete, almeno credo, è la seconda telefonata di Sofia Falcone. Sembra che abbia richiesto … un aiuto esterno se così possiamo dire, e ho appreso da una fonte che lascerò anonima ma che è nota a tutti e tre che entro due giorni un certo … Flamingo, Eduardo Flamingo se ricordo bene, lascerà Arkham, ora non so perché la mia fonte fosse così in apprensione ma sembrava qualcosa di personale >> dichiarò e vide chiaramente i due trattenersi dal fare qualsiasi gesto, il modo in cui Cobblepot stringeva il suo bastone era quasi frenetico, Iris non aveva fatto caso a quello, una delle gambe dell’uomo in effetti era più rigida dell’altra e quello spiegava il bastone; Edward Nygma invece apriva e chiudeva sistematicamente la mano che non era appoggiata sulla spalla del marito, chiunque fosse Eduardo Flamingo bastava a terrorizzarli.  
<< È impossibile, ha del talento nel bluff, devo riconoscerlo miss West ma quello che sta dicendo è semplicemente impossibile: mister Flamingo ha ottenuto l’ergastolo e nessuno di noi è interessato a vederlo fuori da Arkham >> replicò Edward, lo stava dicendo più per convincere sé stesso che per convincere lei si disse iris cercando di non sorridere.  
Era impossibile, Eduardo non poteva essere uscito da Arkham, nessuno con un briciolo di cervello lo avrebbe mai fatto uscire, era uno dei migliori ma era anche pazzo e con le sue pessime abitudini alimentari bisognava credergli sulla parola, al processo Eduardo Flamingo aveva ammesso di aver ucciso e poi mangiato almeno venti persone, dopo di ché aveva perso il conto aveva aggiunto, motivo per cui il suo avvocato era riuscito a farlo riconoscere totalmente incapace di intendere e di volere mandandolo ad Arkham.  
 << Ho ricevuto informazioni diverse dalla mia fonte, e le ho ricevute pochi minuti fa dunque qualcuno vuole vedere Flamingo fuori da quel posto … mi chiedo chi sia? >> si chiese Iris prima di tamburellare con la mano sulla spalliera  della sedia, lei aveva fatto la sua mossa, ora doveva solo attendere.  
<< Cosa vuole esattamente miss West? Sempre che la sua informazione sia esatta? >> le chiese Oswald, era impossibile che Flamingo fosse fuori, quel tipo era totalmente inaffidabile e più restava sepolto ad Arkham e meglio era per tutti, doveva essere sicuramente un bluff concordato con Gordon, nessuna persona fuori di testa avrebbe fatto uscire Flamingo da … quella piccola sgualdrina rossa, era stata lei, ne era sicuro.  
<< Qui pro quo signor Cobblepot, qui pro quo. Io vi ho dato un’informazione e ora gradirei che voi ne deste una a me, un accordo tra persone per bene insomma >> propose Iris, era l’unico modo per ottenere in fretta una delle tante informazioni che i due non avevano condiviso con loro, era evidente che al quadro generale che avevano mancavano diversi pezzi.  
<< E cosa vorrebbe? Abbiamo detto tutto quello che poteva esservi utile >> fu la replica.  
<< Voglio il numero telefonico di Victor Zsasz, sono sicura che potrebbe essermi utile, molto utile >> rispose Iris prima di prendere il suo taccuino.

 

***

 

Barry Allen lo sapeva che tutto quello sarebbe finito male, almeno Caitlin non vedeva più le stelle e Cisco si era sufficientemente ripreso.  
Quando era arrivato assieme agli altri aveva sentito le ipotesi di Jim Gordon e di Harvey Bullock, a sentire Bullock solamente i fratelli Pyke erano così precisi ed efficienti ma si trovano ad Iron Heigts e dunque era impossibile che si trattasse di uno di loro, era da escludere avessero assunto qualcuno perché la famiglia Pyke teneva alla sua “ attività “.  
Cosa volesse dire quell’esplosione lo sapevano loro e lo sapeva Sofia Falcone che si era allontanata dopo la telefonata, il cellulare era inservibile ma Lucius era sicuro di riuscire a recuperare se non tutti almeno la maggior parte dei dati, e quello si che poteva essere un passo avanti a sentire Joe, e lui condivideva l’idea.

Secondo Bullock erano capitati nel bel mezzo di una guerra perché tempo pochi giorni e anche Sofia Falcone avrebbe risposto con gli stessi mezzi o con qualcosa di simile, il suo suggerimento era attendere che si facessero a pezzi e solo quando Zsasz sarebbe tirato in mezzo intervenire, perché prima o poi qualcuno si sarebbe rivolto al sicario e quello era sarebbe stato il momento per catturare Victor Zsasz.Jim Gordon aveva obbiettato che la scia di cadaveri da ambo le parti sarebbe stata considerevole dato che né Sofia Falcone né Oswald Cobblepot era capace di prevalere abbastanza da imporre la propria pace, non ora che le famiglie di Gotham preferivano rimanere neutrali. Questo prima di ricevere una telefonata dal capitano Essen e dopo aver riattaccato aveva guardato tutti loro con espressione quasi spaventata per poi dichiarare << Hanno deciso di rilasciare Eduardo Flamingo da Arkham >>  
Dalle facce spaventate di Fox, Bullock e dello stesso Jim Gordon Barry aveva capito che chiunque fosse questo Eduardo Flamingo non era persona con cui scherzare. Aveva appreso da Jim come il suddetto Flamingo fosse nientemeno che uno dei più efferati sicari di Gotham e che avesse la pessima abitudine di indulgere nel cannibalismo, gli erano attribuite almeno cinquanta omicidi, se ne potevano provare trenta e lo stesso Flamingo dopo il ventesimo aveva perso il conto. Riconosciuto ovviamente colpevole era però finito nel manicomio di Arkham che aveva riaperto due anni prima e tutti avevano tirato un sospiro di sollievo quando il direttore, il dottor Hugo Strange, aveva comunicato al tribunale che essendo il paziente incurabile e non pentito lui poteva solamente sostenere l’isolamento più completo con la speranza che prima o poi Flamingo mostrasse un minimo di umanità.  
Insomma, un tipo a dir poco irrecuperabile eppure a sentire il dottor Strange negli ultimi giorni i progressi erano stati tali da convincerlo a rilasciarlo, ovviamente raccomandava di tenerlo d’occhio ma quello era strano, molto strano si era detto Barry.  
<< Sofia Falcone è in grado di farlo? >> aveva chiesto sorpreso.  
<< Sofia no, ma la famiglia Falcone si >> aveva risposto Joe come se stesse spiegando ad un bambino un’ovvietà.  
In tutto quello quasi non avevano fatto caso ad Iris che si era allontanata, aveva parlato di una visita in biblioteca e poi era scomparsa, peccato che dopo due ore e una telefonata in cui non risultava che nessuna ragazza dell’aspetto di Iris fosse alla biblioteca comunale Joe aveva cominciato a preoccuparsi. Cisco si era momentaneamente trasferito presso il laboratorio della scientifica assieme a lui e a Lucius Fox che si sembrava l’unico che si stesse divertendo in quel momento.

<< Barry, hai notizie di Iris? Una telefonata, un sms? Qualcosa? >> gli chiese Joe, anche Jim Gordon e Bullock cominciavano a preoccuparsi. Scosse la testa e proprio in quel momento il suo telefono suonò, veloce ma non troppo controllò il numero: Iris.  
<< Barry? Metti in vivavoce perché ho delle novità >> disse Iris e lui obbedì sorpreso.  
<< Iris … cosa .. dove sei? >> le chiese mentre gli altri si avvicinavano al cellulare.  
<< Davanti alla Donna Rossa, sto aspettando il secondo taxi, ho così tante novità tra cui il recapito telefonico di Zsasz >> annunciò loro Iris.  
<< Iris West! Dove diavolo sei stata e come hai fatto a … dov’eri? >> domandò Joe cercando di controllare l’ansia.  
<< Sono stata a villa van Dahl, hanno un cancello facile da scavalcare anche se Olga non è poi così gentile, dovreste vedere la biblioteca e … abbiamo dovuto giocare a qui pro quo ma ho delle informazioni >> li avvisò Iris. Era andata da sola … a villa van Dahl … e in qualche modo era riuscita ad ottenere il numero di Zsasz … sarebbe morto, di dolore o di sorpresa Joe ancora non lo sapeva.  
<< Cosa … cosa hai fatto? >> le domandò ancora più preoccupato.  
<< Qui pro quo, ho informato i due che Eduardo Flamingo è appena uscito da Arkham, e sembrano sapere chi sia dato che si sono molto spaventati. Un’ultima cosa … non separateli >> rispose Iris.  
<< Chi? Cosa … cosa hai fatto Iris? >> le chiese Barry sempre più preoccupato.  
<< Quando arresterete Cobblepot e Nygma, non separateli, quei due sono come i pappagallini: non bisogna mai separarli dal partner altrimenti si lasceranno morire >> replicò Iris prima di chiudere la conversazione, tutto quello era ancora più assurdo.<< Tua figlia si è appena recata presso due criminali, ha condiviso informazioni riservate e confidenziali oltre ad entrare illegalmente in casa d’altri … quanto adoro quella ragazza! >> dichiarò Bullock prima di scoppiare a ridere, almeno lui ne vedeva il lato comico.  
<< Le parlerò, oh se le parlerò quando tornerà ma credo che ci sia stata d’aiuto … voi non ditelo ad alta voce altrimenti sarebbe capace di fare qualsiasi cosa >> li ammonì Joe facendoli sorridere per un istante, tutto quello era assurdo pensò Barry mentre si rimetteva il cellulare in tasta.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> allora, perché Kafka? E' mio headcanon che Gertude sia di origini ungheresi o comunque slave, in riferimento anche a quello che Oswald dice di nella Season 2 ed essendo il gulash IL piatto tipico della cucina ungherese, da cui aver usato Kafka, che però scrisse in tedesco.  
> Il rewatch della Season 2 mi sta portando diverse chicche, tra cui Eduardo Flamingo, che avrei voluto avesse più spazio


	7. Do it like a Borgia

<< Chiama Frankie Figs! >>  
<< Frankie Figs è morto >>  
<< Chiama Figueroa! >>  
<< Figueroa è morto >>  
<< Chiama uno vivo! >>  
Tutto quello stava diventando ridicolo e forse avevano già toccato il fondo della pateticità pensò Edward Nygma ma era meglio non rischiare, perché di vita ce n’è una sola e altre stupidaggini simili, Oswald sembrava pensarla come lui, almeno così poteva vedere da come uno dei vasi della scrivania di suo marito fosse finito in mille pezzi sul muro a pochi passi da Gabe, forse era una reazione troppo drammatica ma efficace.  
<< Zsasz, potremmo chiamare Zsasz >> propose Gabe prima che un secondo vaso si schiantasse a pochi passi da lui.  
<< Zsasz è irreperibile, e ora fuori di qui! >> urlò Oswald Cobblepot, tutto quello lo stava stressando oltremisura e non andava bene, doveva mantenersi vigile e pronto a tutto, se davvero Eduardo Flamingo stava per essere rilasciato da Arkham allora era una questione di ore prima che Sofia Falcone lo scagliasse contro di loro.

<< Devi calmarti, devi calmarti e dobbiamo pensare >> suggerì prima di cercare una scopa, per terra c’erano almeno cinquecento dollari in vasi ma non era il momento di pensarci, la loro priorità era un’altra in quel momento.  
<< Come puoi restare calmo mentre quella … quella ci sguinzaglia dietro un pazzo il cui cibo preferito è la carne umana? È stata lei, lo sappiamo entrambi, e tu meglio di me, che lei e il professor Strange sono grandissimi amici >> urlò Oswald, tutto quello li avrebbe portati alla rovina e quel che era peggio non potevano ancora contattare Zsasz, almeno finché non avessero saputo cosa fosse diventato.  
<< Dobbiamo restare calmi, o almeno fingere di essere calmi. Sappiamo entrambi che è stata Sofia Falcone a far uscire Flamingo, quello che mi chiedo è perché non abbia fatto rilasciare il fratello, Alberto Falcone sarebbe sicuramente stato un alleato più temibile, inoltre era uno dei pazienti più a basso rischio ad Arkham >> rispose Edward, si era aspettato che Sofia avrebbe fatto rilasciare suo fratello, sarebbe stata la mossa più logica e semplice eppure la rossa li aveva sorpresi. Eduardo Flamingo … potevano essere morti da un momento all’altro e quel che era peggio sarebbe finito nello stomaco di quel pazzo suo omonimo. Lo aveva intravisto di sfuggita ad Arkham, Flamingo assieme a Jerome Valeska era considerato uno dei pochi per cui era stato chiesto l’isolamento più totale, non partecipava nemmeno alle sedute a cui il dotto Strange li sottoponeva più per mostrare al mondo che il manicomio funzionava che per vero interesse.  
<< Perché detesta il fratello per due motivi, il primo è che ha paura che lui l’avveleni e il secondo perché non può perdonargli quello che è accaduto due anni fa! >> fu la risposta, Alberto falcone era l’unico in grado di contrastare la sorella e per quello era destinato a restare murato dentro Arkham, quello è perché le aveva rovinato quella stupida festa di due anni fa con la rivelazione che si sbatteva Hiram Stein.  
<< Farò delle telefonate, da qualche parte ci dovrà essere un cavillo legale per poter impedire il rilascio di Flamingo e per favorire invece quello di Alberto Falcone … veleno? Sul serio Oz? Veleno come i Borgia? >> gli domandò, tutto quello stava assumendo dimensioni farsesche e fin troppo assurde per essere vere. Alberto Falcone non era pericoloso ma se lo avessero fatto rilasciare e poi gli avessero fatto sapere che erano stati sarebbe stato riconoscente.

<< Mai dire mai con quella, è tipo Sonny Corleone in gonnella. Alberto Falcone … se lo facciamo uscire non ci sarà grato ma sarà solo un altro nemico, fai comunque quella telefonata >> replicò Oswald, doveva pensare e trovare in fretta un sistema per fare a meno di Zsasz in una situazione come quella.  
<< Odio doverlo dire ma forse l’arrivo di Joe West potrebbe esserci utile, e non solo il suo >> fece notare Ed, Iris West era stata utile in quanto al giovane Allen … ancora non capiva cosa ci facesse lui, aveva un’idea ma aveva bisogno di una conferma e l’avrebbe avuta.  
<< Ancora con quell’idea? Sii realista Ed, è impossibile >> fu la replica di Oswald, e in via teorica aveva ragione ma le coincidenze erano troppe e lui le aveva notate tutte.  
<< Quel ragazzo è qualcosa di più di quello che appare, dobbiamo solo convincerlo che siamo dalla stessa parte, per ora >> replicò Edward, c’era un modo per ottenere quel che voleva e l’avrebbe ottenuto, poi si sarebbero occupati di Victor, tutto a suo tempo.

 

***

 

<< Signori, signori, noto con piacere che siamo tutti qui riuniti >> dichiarò Sofia Falcone prima di sedersi a capotavola, nessuno dei boss che aveva invitato disse niente di fronte a quella che era a tutti gli effetti un’usurpazione, patetici.  
<< Non tutti … o forse due inviti si sono smarriti >> ironizzò Big Lou Maroni, secondogenito del mai abbastanza compianto Sal Maroni, qualcuno su cui poteva contare pensò Sofia con un sorriso, nonostante la faida tra le due famiglie adesso avevano un rivale comune: Cobblepot e Nygma, e Lou lo sapeva.  
<< Gli inviti si perdono spesso Lou, ma ora siediti, spero sappiate perché vi ho convocati tutti: abbiamo un problema, anzi due >> rispose Sofia, quei due avrebbero pagato, oh se avrebbero pagato. Quella macchina era un regalo di suo padre e al di là del valore sentimentale era la prima volta che non aveva bisogno di un autista e quei due … era sicura si fossero serviti dei fratelli Pyke anche se non sapeva come. Per fortuna lei aveva il suo piccolo asso nella manica: The Lady.  
Aveva pensato di rivolgersi a Victor Zsasz, quell’uomo aveva sempre lavorato per la sua famiglia ma era così richiesto e se le sue informazioni erano giuste al momento si stava riposando e tutta Gotham sapeva bene che l’ultima cosa da fare era tentare di svegliare Victor Zsasz, per fortuna c’erano altri, non bravi come lui ma dotati.  
<< Ho una mezza idea sul perché ci siamo riuniti ma vorrei sentirla da te, Sofia >> disse Tony Zucco, quell’uomo non le piaceva ma era un buon gregario e questo andava sempre bene.

<< Siamo qui riuniti perché la nostra organizzazione, questa _cosa nostra_ di cui ci occupiamo da quando i nostri padri, venuti dalla Sicilia, ci hanno delegato questo gravoso compiti. E sappiamo tutti che la cosa più importante è solamente una: la tradizione. Non sono contrari agli stranieri, abbiamo permesso a Fish Mooney  di arrivare in cima, e da decenni ci serviamo degli ebrei, non è assolutamente questo il problema. Il problema nasce quando due pervertiti decidono di volere la poltrona che un tempo era di mio padre e nessuno di voi fa nulla per impedirlo!  >> urlò battendo il pugno sul tavolo, lei era ancora al liceo ma gli altri … gli altri lo avevano permesso, si sarebbe comportata così anche se avesse riguardato Alberto.  
<< Tu allora? Sappiamo tutti che se al loro posto ci fosse quella checca di tuo fratello non faresti così, ti rode perché tu non hai alcun potere Sofia, non perché quei due siano due stranieri o perché fanno solo Iddio sa cosa >> la riprese Big Lou Maroni, come sempre non aveva capito nulla, era bravo a individuare un problema ma non ne coglieva tutti gli aspetti.  
<< Mio fratello, Alberto Falcone, è ricoverato ad Arkham a causa di un grave esaurimento nervoso e se fosse qui stai sicuro che mi comporterei con lui come merita, nessun favoritismo dato che non ne merita. Sciacquati la bocca col sapone, è con quella bocca che baci tua madre? Per fortuna ho pensato a tutto io >> replicò Sofia punta sul vivo, se due anni prima Sal Maroni non si fosse fatto arrestare sarebbe stato tutto più semplice, l’arresto e il processo erano gestibili ma sfigurare Harvey Dent … quella era stata una mossa, giusta ma al momento sbagliato, suo padre aveva organizzato un’ottima evasione, avevano corrotto gran parte dei giurati e Maroni aveva rovinato tutto.

Schioccò le dita e come concordato Eduardo Flamingo fece qualche passo, vedere i volti spaventati dei convenuti fece sentire potente Sofia, che comprendessero che lei non scherzava.  
<< Cosa ci fa questo degenerato? Eravamo d’accordo che dovessero rinchiuderlo ad Arkham! >> sentì dire da più voci, avevano paura di Eduardo e questo era un bene, che avessero paura, che temessero Eduardo Flamingo, a lei andava più che bene.  
<< Il signor Flamingo è mio ospite e gradirei che vi rivolgeste a lui con il rispetto che merita. Potevo far uscire Alberto ma … siamo onesti signori, Eduardo è mille volte più utile di mio fratello, per questo prima ho sostenuto di non fare favoritismi, capito? >> domandò prima di accendersi una sigaretta e fare cenno a Flamingo di avvicinarsi, doveva servirsi di simile feccia ma era solo temporaneo, al momento giusto avrebbe fatto in modo di liberarsi di Flamingo.  
<< Bene … sei pazza Sofia, siete pazzi entrambi ma se funziona avrai il nostro appoggio, altrimenti … questa riunione non c’è mai stata. Come vorresti definire tutto questo? >> le chiese Tony Zucco facendola sorridere mentre Flamingo si accendeva un sigaro con aria disinteressata.  
<< _Il Magnifico Inganno_ , è proprio _un magnifico inganno,_ non credete?  >> rispose Sofia prima di scoppiare a ridere, prese qualcosa che aveva nella borsa e la lanciò sul tavolo, era ora che leggessero Machiavelli pensò.  
<< dobbiamo chiamarti Lucrezia Borgia? >> la provocò Big Lou prima che con un movimento deciso Sofia gli sbattesse la testa contro il tavolo, impertinente e insubordinato, questi … guido.  
<< Assolutamente no, non sono una troia e non mi sono mai scopata né mio padre né tantomeno mio fratello, ricordate che io lo sto facendo per voi, per la nostra organizzazione, una volta estirpato quel bubbone malefico e pervertito tutto tornerà come un tempo >> replicò lei prima di alzarsi imitata da tutti, ora doveva solamente decidere come impostare la sua strategia e come farli cadere.  
<< Come desiderate, Sonny Corleone >> si congedò Tony Zucco, quell’uomo avrebbe fatto strada pensò Sofia, altro che il racket sui circhi, con lei avrebbe avuto una lunga e fruttuosa carriera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> " << Chiama Frankie Figs! >>  
> << Frankie Figs è morto >>  
> << Chiama Figueroa! >>  
> << Figueroa è morto >>  
> << Chiama uno vivo! >> "
> 
> è una citazione a "FBI - Protezione Testimoni 2 ", erano anni che volevo usarla


	8. New Clothes and Old Trickes

Iris era tornata con un’informazione fondamentale: il recapito di Victor Zsasz. Come lo avesse ottenuto era qualcosa che non voleva rivelare ma l’aveva ottenuto.  
<< L’esplosione è stata sicuramente dolosa, ma escluderei che siano stati i Pyke, sembra il loro stile ma sappiamo tutti che sono a Black Gate >> cominciò Lucius Fox, erano sicuri che non fossero stati i famosi piromani e non solo perché erano i fedelissimi della famiglia falcone dopo la scomparsa di Fish Money ma erano in carcere, la sorella minore era stata rilasciata da Arkham quasi subito, a suo parere le serviva stare lontana per sempre da Gotham e non qualche mese in un manicomio per guarire.  
<< Probabilmente Bridget Pyke avrà dato a chi di dovere dei nomi, quella ragazzina non ha ancora capito che deve stare alla larga da certa gente >> disse Bullock, Bridget era come un topolino spaventato e lui e Jim le avevano proposto di andare via dalla città ma lei si era sempre rifiutata.  
<< Dunque abbiamo un nome, cosa potete dirci … del caso principale? >> chiese Jim, alla fine del turno doveva recarsi con Lee dal tipografo per scegliere la carta del menù, a lui sarebbe bastato scriverlo su un post it ma Lee era di opinione differente.  
<< Victor Zsasz è in grado di assumere l’aspetto di un gas, molto probabilmente quando è avvenuta l’esplosione si trovava vicino ad una fuoriuscita di qualche gas che ha contaminato il suo DNA a livello molecolare, dovreste ordinare almeno un’esumazione perché è come se fosse entrato all’interno delle vittime e le abbia uccise da lì, qualsiasi sia il gas è probabilmente un gas tossico o letale, forse una combinazione di più gas >> spiegò loro Caitlin, agli Star Labs lei e Cisco avevano analizzato i filmati ma non avevano scoperto altro.  
<< Le famiglie non daranno mai il permesso per un’esumazione, se proprio volete farla … nello sgabuzzino ci sono vanga e piccone >> consigliò loro Bullock, lo scienzatese non era mai stato la sua lingua, aveva capito che Zsasz era una specie di mutante e questo gli bastava.  
<< Mi ha chiamato Eddie, nel database non risulta nessuna denuncia di scomparsa, o un omicidio eppure Zsasz era a Central City e da come ne parlate quell’uomo sembra essere un sicario imbattibile >> dichiarò Joe, se Zsasz era a Central City doveva esservi recato per un omicidio, non denunciato ma nemmeno era stata denunciata una morte sospetta o una sparizione in quei giorni, a meno che … era folle ma poteva essere. << Barry, potresti chiamare tuo per chiedergli se ricorda se in quei giorni c’è stato qualcosa di strano? Un decesso misterioso, un rilascio anticipato o qualche incidente sospetto >> domandò, la sera precedente l’esplosione dell’acceleratore c’era stata un’esecuzione e sebbene ogni volta si pulisse tutto non era da escludere che del gas fosse andato disperso, il problema della camera a gas. Forse il “ lavoro “ di Zsasz era quello di occuparsi di un detenuto, i membri della famiglia Santini venivano alloggiati in celle lontane tra loro per non farli comunicare mentre i pentiti venivano trasferiti quasi subito.

<< Pensi che il “ lavoro “ di Zsasz “ riguardasse un detenuto? Un nemico del boss Santini? >> chiese Barry, era un’ipotesi strana ma era plausibile come ipotesi.  
<< Potrebbe essere, lavoro riuscito, nessuno che denunci una sparizione sospetta e …è uno scenario probabile >> ammise Jim Gordon.  
<< E se … il padrino accetterebbe di parlare con noi? Solo per confermare che Zsasz non fosse a Gotham? >> propose Cisco, tutto quello era elettrizzante ed era così diverso da quello che solitamente accadeva a Central City, anche se Sofia Falcone era sicuramente pazza, quella trasferta cominciava a piacergli.  
<< Non credo ma abbiamo quello che ci serve, dovremmo però parlare con Zsasz per avere maggiori informazioni su quali gas possa aver inalato quando è esploso l’acceleratore. Potrebbe essere avvenuto dovunque >> disse Jim, parlare con Victor sarebbe stato estremamente difficile.  
<< Ho il numero di Victor Zsasz, potrei chiamarlo io, o uno di voi e potremmo farci passare per dei potenziali clienti, il suo nome ci è stato suggerito da Falcone in persona e abbiamo un problema che lui potrebbe risolvere >> intervenne Iris prima di mostrare trionfante il suo cellulare.  
<< Io … come hai fatto? >> le chiese Barry preoccupato.  
<< Qui pro quo, ho dato un’informazione in cambio di un’altra. A noi poco importa sapere che Eduardo Flamingo sia fuori da Arkham finché non commetterà un reato, ma è una notizia che interessa almeno due persone >> fece notare loro Iris.  
<< Ho come l’impressione che le due notizie siano collegate anche se da quello che sappiamo su di lui Flamingo non si è mai affiliato a nessuna famiglia o a qualche organizzazione, è un fottuto pazzo criminale cannibale e proprio per questo molti non vogliono avere a che fare con lui >> spiegò Bullock.

<< Ricapitoliamo: poco più di una settimana fa a La Donna Rossa Victor Zsasz dimostra di essere un meta human compiendo una strage tranne Sofia Falcone che ha lasciato in anticipo il locale. Gli unici sopravvissuti sono Oswald Cobblepot ed Edward Nygma, i quali sono i mandanti della suddetta strage. Nei giorni successive le famiglie si appropriano dei corpi e questi vengono sepolti in fretta e furia senza un’autopsia. Sofia Falcone da anni organizza una specie di scissione all’interno della criminalità organizzata di Gotham, tra i motivi per cui poco fa viene fatta oggetto di un attentato, credo mirassero solamente a spaventarla e non a ucciderla. Sofia replica all’attentato con una telefonata misteriosa e poche ore dopo Eduardo Flamingo viene misteriosamente rilasciato da Arkham, questo nonostante l’ergastolo e l’isolamento più totale, e Hugo Strange non rilascia dichiarazioni >> ricapitò Joe per tutti, non andava bene, non andava affatto bene inoltre aveva la sgradevole sensazione di venire usato.

 

 ***

 

Alla fine i vincitori del concorso “ fingiamoci potenziali clienti di Victor Zsasz “ lo avevano vinto Caitlin e Cisco.  
Cisco ne aveva approfittato per noleggiare una pelliccia che lo faceva sembrare la versione ispanica di un rapper anni’90 a cui aveva abbinato uno smocking con tanto di papillon, anelli in ogni dito e un panama bianco che era l’unica cosa sobria di quell’outfit dato che gli occhiali neri erano incredibilmente vistosi. Caitlin nonostante le sue proteste era stata costretta a strizzarsi in un completino che a malapena si poteva definire tale da quanto fosse corto, indossava orecchini vistosi a cerchio e dei tacchi che le rendevano difficile persino stare dritta oltre a un trucco fin troppo vistoso per i suoi gusti.  
<< Mi sento tremendamente umiliata, che nessuno sappia mai come siamo vestiti >> dichiarò la scienziata poco prima che Iris e Barry l’aiutassero a sedersi, avevano scelto come luogo dove effettuare la chiamata la stanza d’albergo di Barry e Iris, comunicante con quella di Joe, in maniera tale che se Zsasz avesse rintracciato la chiamata avrebbe localizzato solamente una camera d’albergo.  
<< Ma era davvero necessario? >> chiese Joe alquanto perplesso osservandoli, Jim Gordon e la sua fidanzata erano usciti e Bullock gli lanciò un’occhiata rassegnata in cui era spiegato abbondantemente come la pensava in quel momento.  
<< Dovevamo pur entrare nel personaggio: il mio nome è Alonso Guitierrez y Barca e lei è la mia consorte americana Maddy Simmons. Recentemente un nostro business ha avuto dei problemi e così su consiglio di don Falcone abbiamo pensato di rivolgersi al migliore, _gli faremo un’offerta che non potrà rifiutare_ >> spiegò Cisco gonfiandosi più di un pavone che stia facendo la ruota.  
<< Non provare a parlare italiano o citare il padrino, e ricorda … di che hai avuto il suo numero da uno dei suoi clienti, meglio essere vaghi perché Zsasz potrebbe chiamare il vecchio per sapere se avete detto la verità >> disse loro Bullock, quella era una follia, a Central City  erano tutti pazzi.  
<< Molto bene, cominciamo >> disse Cisco con aria professionale prima di comporre il numero e attendere, finalmente un po’ d’azione, ultimamente a Central City non accadeva niente al di fuori della solita routine, meta human, criminali comuni e ancora meta human.

Victor Zsasz, noto sicario della famiglia Falcone e non solo, uno dei migliori di Gotham, rispose al terzo squillo, e sembrava assonnato, Caitlin ancora non capiva perché avessero dovuto vestirsi in quella maniera se poi si trattava solo di una telefonata, con tutto quello di cui dovevano occuparsi.  
<< Parlo con Victor Zsasz? Salve, mi chiamo Ci … Alonso Guitierrez y Barca, ho avuto il suo numero da una persona che si è già avvalsa dei suoi servigi … certamente non è il mio nome, la discrezione è importante …   comprendo, dunque devo darle il mio vero nome? .. non è che non mi fidi di lei, allora il mio nome, il mio vero nome, è Frankie Vargas, mi chiami pure Cisco se vuole. Io e mia moglie avremo un lavoro per lei, fa trasferte? Molto bene. La richiamerò per comunicarle dove mi trovo … la sicurezza non è mai troppa >>  
Quel tipo aveva una voce terrificante, troppo gelida ma almeno ce l’aveva fatta, Frankie Vargas … doveva smetterla di maratonare Scandal, non era nemmeno un nome originale.  
<< Se dovevi solo parlargli al telefono perché mi hai fatto vestire così? >> gli chiese Caitlin, non si era lanciata contro di lui solamente perché con quei tacchi temeva di perdere l’equilibrio e crollare con la faccia contro il pavimento nella migliore delle ipotesi.  
<< Non disturbare la mia creatività, inoltre così dovrà venire lui da noi >> le rispose Cisco trionfante prima di lanciare in aria il panama.  
<< Hai ragione, ma … se ci chiedesse una foto o qualcosa della nostra vittima cosa facciamo? >> gli chiese Caitlin preoccupata, avevano bisogno di un campione di sangue di Victor Zsasz ma procurarselo poteva risultare difficile e potenzialmente letale per entrambi.  
<< Ci inventeremo qualcosa, per ora accontentiamoci di questo >> disse Barry preoccupato mentre Iris e Joe si guardavano preoccupati.

<< Spero che voi nerd abbiate escogitato qualcosa altrimenti … un attimo >> si augurò Bullock prima che di prendere il suo cellulare che stava squillando da qualche secondo. << pronto? Capitano … si …impossibile … è una follia! E noi cosa ci entriamo? Siamo un distretto di polizia, non un’agenzia di guardie del corpo! Come vuole lei, come desidererà maestà >> disse prima di spegnere il telefono e gettarlo nella tasca del soprabito con rabbia.  
<< Cosa è successo? >> chiese Joe preoccupato.  
<< Sofia Falcone ha deciso di organizzare una festa di fidanzamento, e ha chiesto al commissario Essen in persona se potevamo occuparci della sicurezza, come se fossimo una fottutissima agenzia di guardie del corpo o della sicurezza !! >> spiegò loro Harvey Bullock, era sconfortante ma poteva essere l’occasione che cercavano.  
<< Forse non tutti i mali vengono per nuocere, forse abbiamo un’occasione >> fece notare loro Iris, era la loro unica occasione di poter essere abbastanza vicini a Victor Zsasz, sempre che si fosse presentato ma essendo l’uomo di fiducia di Carmine Falcone la sua presenza era quasi scontata.


	9. Old Clothes e New Tricks

<< Butch, è così bello incontrarti e … ti sei portato dietro miss Galavan, che sorpresa >> disse Sofia prima di alzare il calice per un brindisi.  
Trovare Butch Gilzean era stato incredibilmente facile, se c’era qualcuno che detestava Cobblepot e Nygma più di lei quello era sicuramente Butch, il problema dell’essere il numero è quando si diventa il numero tre, una semplice piccola questione di matematica. La presenza di Tabitha Galavan l’aveva messa in conto purtuttavia sperando che non si presentasse, quella donna la metteva a disagio.  
<< Non che avessi molta scelta quando mi hai fatto prelevare da casa mia >> fu la replica di Butch, forse aveva esagerato ma doveva avere la sua attenzione, sua e di quella pazza di Tabitha Galavan; lei e suo fratello Theo due anni prima erano stati complicati ma troppo imprevedibili per diventare sul serio una valida minaccia.  
<< Prelevare, chiedere … le parole sono fatte per confonderci dunque passiamo ai fatti, chi è noi due odiamo e vorremo vedere morto? >> chiese Sofia prima che le versassero da bere, passito siciliano che si faceva mandare da Mario, almeno a qualcosa quel traditore era utile.  
<< GCPD, tuo fratello, tutta Gotham >> rispose Butch, sarebbe stato più complicato del previsto pensò Sofia.  
<< Può essere, ma mi riferivo a due persone: il tuo ex capo e la tua dolce metà per intenderci >> replicò lei e lo vide fremere, quella ferita ancora bruciava, esattamente come aveva sperato, le famiglie erano dalla sua parte e aveva bisogno di qualcuno di cui fidarsi.  
<< Credevo che andaste d’amore e d’accordo. A meno che tu non abbia deciso di portarmi le loro teste non vedo come potrei esserti utile >> rispose Butch prima che mettessero di fronte a tutti e tre quella che sembrava essere una bistecca alquanto succulenta. Eduardo non si vedeva da nessuna parte e quello non le piaceva per niente, gli aveva vietato di lasciare la villa ma quel tipo era pazzo e aveva una dieta … che a breve l’avrebbe lasciata a corto di personal.

<< Voglio proporti un’alleanza, Victor Zsasz al momento mi sembra che abbia diversi incarichi di cui occuparsi e non ho il tempo di aspettarlo. Mi servirete te e la tua donna, a lavoro compiuto … sono sicura che ci saranno dei validi posti di lavoro per tutti e due >> propose Sofia mentre Butch addentava la bistecca a Tabitha l’assaggiava con circospezione. Rimasero in silenzio per qualche minuto, i due che mangiavano e lei ferma, se quella era quel che pensava lei non l’avrebbe toccata nemmeno morta. Victor al momento era occupato inoltre c’era qualcosa che non le tornava di quella sera, motivo per cui aveva dato ordine che lo si mandasse da lei non appena sarebbe stato in forze.  
<< Dovresti provarla … cos’è? Manzo? Vitello? Devi dirmi in che macelleria la fai comprare >> disse Butch quando aveva quasi terminato, povero, patetico, stupido Butch, era l’uomo perfetto, aveva bisogno di lui e di Eduardo, insieme l’avrebbero condotta a quel posto che le spettava di diritto.  
<< A essere sincero si chiama Tony, fa il cameriere in un bar, ha una fidanzata incinta di sei mesi e ha appena chiesto un mutuo per poter comprare casa, una bella casa con giardino e palizzata bianca >> disse una voce che li fece sobbalzare: Eduardo. Aveva fatto bene a non fidarsi pensò Sofia, aveva fatto veramente molto bene.  
La fama di Eduardo sembrava precederlo visto il salto che fecero quei due, Tabitha Galavan aveva istintivamente portato la mano alla cintura, farli perquisire era stata un’ottima idea pensò Sofia.  
<< Tu … cosa ci fa qui questo pazzo? E … miss Falcone, se è quello che penso giuro che lo ammazzo! >> urlò Butch, troppo impulsivo, troppo impulsivo.  
<< Non so cosa pensi Butch, francamente non credevo possibile che il tuo cervello fosse in grado di pensare ma ti prego di rimetterti seduto e di consigliare a miss Galavan di fare lo stesso: mister Flamingo è mio gentile ospite anche se … diciamo che è meglio non lasciarlo ai fornelli >> spiegò Sofia con una risatina quasi infantile mentre Eduardo si sedeva alla sua destra e lei gli passava con nonchalance il suo piatto, Butch stava nascondendo il bisogno di corre4re al bagno a vomitare mentre Tabitha sembrava prossima a rigurgitare direttamente lì.  
<< Tuo ospite? Tu sei pazza come tuo fratello! >> quasi gridò Butch, povero idiota, forse poteva toglierlo dall’equazione e lasciare solo Eduardo.  
<< Mio ospite, non sono pazza ma abbiamo bisogno di lui, il nome di Eduardo è sufficiente a far tremare tutti, ne sei la prova vivente Butch. Mettiamola così, potrei uccidere il tuo ex capo e Nygma con el tue mani, poi Eduardo li userà per un bel banchetto e tutto sarà risolto >> dichiarò lei, il suo piano era semplicemente perfetto, Butch e Tabitha dovevano semplicemente accettare.

<< E chi ci dice che non finiremo anche noi nel piatto di Eduardo? >> chiese Tabitha che si stava guardando intorno sicuramente alla ricerca di un’arma.  
<< Fiducia miss Galavan, fiducia. Il nostro rapporto si basa sulla fiducia, io mi fido che Eduardo farà il suo lavoro, lui confida che alla fine di questa storia lo lascerò libero di fare quel che vuole, e voi dovete fidarvi che alla fine sarete ricompensati >> dichiarò, stava tutto diventando noioso.  
<<Se anche fosse …  cosa mi assicura che manterrai i patti? >> domandò Butch, finalmente le domande giuste  
<< Gli uomini d’onore tengono alla parola data, e anch’io. Inoltre … il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico, non credi >> propose prima di versare il vino in quattro bicchieri, Eduardo aveva appena finito di mangiare e li stava guardando soddisfatto.  
<< Propongo un brindisi, se miss Falcone me lo concede >> propose Eduardo e lei sorrise facendogli un cenno della mano. << Ai vecchi amici e alle nuove alleanze! >> urlò Eduardo prima di far tintinnare i loro bicchieri.

 

***

Quella era una follia, peggio, era un suicidio annunciato.  
<< Non intendo recarmi da lei, non con la certezza che in un qualche angolo al buio si nasconda quel cannibale mezzo pazzo di Flamingo >>dichiarò Oswald Cobblepot per l’ennesima volta, se solo avesse saputo che sarebbe finita in quel modo quella sera a La Donna Rossa avrebbe fermato Sofia, almeno sarebbe morta con gli altri e ora non si sarebbero ritrovati con quel problema.  
<< Dobbiamo, se non ci mostriamo appariremo deboli e sappiamo tutti e due che non ce lo possiamo permettere, non con Eduardo fuori da Arkham e probabilmente al servizio di miss Falcone >> fu la replica di Edward, doveva pensare, doveva assolutamente pensare.  
<< Sappiamo entrambi che ci vuole morti e se sapesse di Victor perderemmo il fattore sorpresa a cui tu tanto tieni. Festa di fidanzamento … sappiamo entrambi che scrivere “ occasione in cui vi ucciderò “ non piace al tipografo, perché è questo quello che farà ! >> quasi urlò Oswald prima di lanciare uno sguardo all’invito che giaceva inerte sul tavolo da pranzo. Che gli italiani avessero strane abitudini lo sapeva ma era evidente che Sofia Falcone macchinava qualcosa che tutti lo avrebbero capito. Sofia era fidanzata con Vincent Gigante, questo lo sapevano tutti ma quello appariva comunque sospetto, doveva solamente sperare che non avesse scoperto di Victor e di cosa fosse diventato, quello sarebbe stato il colpo di grazia per entrambi e per il loro impero.  
<< Può essere ma non saremo i soli e se non andassimo potrebbero sospettare qualcosa, Eduardo lavora come libero professionista ma ad Arkham ricordo che girava la voce che lavorasse per una certa signora >> rispose Edward prima di posare le mani sulle spalle di suo marito, le possibilità di non uscire vivi da quell’incontro erano alte, troppo alte, ma valeva la pena tentare e nel mentre pensare ad un piano di fuga.

<< Fai tutte le telefonate che devi, e poi … credo sia il momento di contattare il giovane Allen >> che il giovane Allen fosse Flash o meno era irrilevante, aveva bisogno di Flash e Allen e Iris West erano gli unici in grado di garantirgli un canale sicuro.  
<< Flash? a cosa ti serve l’aiuto di Flash? >> domandò Edward mentre avvertiva il respiro di Oswald regolarizzarsi, lui era sicuro che Barry Allen fosse Flash e una delle prove era che a Central City Flash non si vedeva esattamente da cinque giorni, il tempo corrispondente all’arrivo di Allen assieme ai West, ma non capiva a cosa potesse servirgli ora, Flash sarebbe entrato in azione quando avrebbero avuto tutte le informazioni su Victor, non prima.  
<< Potrebbe aiutarci con Sofia Falcone, si sono già incontrati se ricordi bene >> fu la risposta di Oswald prima di prendere il volto di suo marito tra le mani, non si sarebbe mai stancato di Edward, era semplicemente impossibile che si stancasse di quel corpo, di quel volto e di quella mente. Gli altri pensassero quel che volevano, non avrebbe lasciato Edward per nulla al mondo e non avevano nulla di cui vergognarsi, non loro.  
<< Vedo dove vuoi arrivare, potrebbe funzionare Oswald, potrebbe funzionare >> replicò Edward con n sorriso mentre si godeva quella carezza, per fortuna avevano il numero di Iris West, se anche non fosse stato così scoprire dove i tre alloggiavano sarebbe stato un gioco da ragazzi. Per la prima volta i fatti di due anni prima a villa Falcone potevano realmente aiutarli e quello era già un progresso, piccolo ma presente.  
<< Funzionerà, e sai perché? Perché lo dico io >> gli rispose Oswald prima di unire le loro labbra.  
Rimasero a baciarsi per quelli che potevano essere secondi o ore, in quel momento il tempo diveniva qualcosa di secondario, contava solamente l’altro. << Chi devo chiamare prima? Barry Allen o quella signora? >> chiese Edward quando si separarono, aveva bisogno d’altro, il prima possibile.

<< Prima quella signora, poi Barry Allen e fai in modo che gli altri sappiamo che noi sappiamo, sapere è potere Edward, e noi abbiamo così tanto potere >> rispose Oswald prima di sfiorargli le labbra con un dito.  
<< Molto bene, ma prima credo che ci sia qualcosa di più urgente di cui occuparsi >> dichiarò Edward prima che Oswald tornasse a baciarlo. Dopo si sarebbero occupati di Eduardo Flamingo, di Victor Zsasz, di Sofia Falcone e anche di Barry Allen, al momento contava solo l’altro, premuto contro di sé e quello che sarebbe accaduto entro pochi secondi.


	10. My enemy's enemy is my friend

Iris non aveva detto chi le avesse telefonato ma era evidente che la telefonata l’aveva divertita molto, l’avevano sentita ridacchiare e in un’occasione ridere sguaiatamente, chiunque fosse il suo interlocutore misterioso doveva essere qualcuno di divertente.  
<< Ho appena ricevuto una telefonata interessante che modifica i nostri piani >> dichiarò la giornalista l’indomani, la telefonata l’aveva ricevuta la sera prima e aveva trascorso della notte a sghignazzare, Barry si era svegliato nel cuore della notte con iris che dormiva ridacchiando, qualsiasi cosa fosse l’aveva indubbiamente divertita, motivo per cui aveva tra le mani una tazza di caffè, l’aveva già riempita due volte, maledetto metabolismo super accelerato.  
<< E sarebbe così gentile da condividerla con noi umili mortali miss West? >> le domandò Bullock, Lee Thompkins tra breve in Gordon era stata nella stanza con loro cinque minuti prima che la chiamassero per del lavoro in obitorio e non era ancora tornata.  
<< Quando mi sono recata a villa van Dahl ho avuto l’accuratezza di appuntarmi due numeri telefonici oltre a quello di Victor Zsasz, e non sono stata l’unica. Ieri sera infatti ho ricevuto una telefonata da parte di Edward Nygma, lui e il suo distinto consorte mi hanno incaricato, o meglio ordinato, di far venire Flash a Gotham perché, e sono parole loro “ hanno un lavoro per lui “. Non sono entrati nei dettagli ma ho come l’impressione che tutto questo potrebbe risolversi a nostro vantaggio >> spiegò loro Iris prima che Barry iniziasse a tossire, Cisco ne approfittò per battergli velocemente la mano sulla schiena.  
Iris aveva ricevuto una telefonata da Edward Nygma e Oswald Cobblepot. Iris aveva parlato al telefono con Edward Nygma e Oswald Cobblepot. Iris aveva raggiunto un accordo o quello che era con Edward Nygma e con Oswald Cobblepot senza dirgli niente, ecco spiegato perché aveva ridacchiato tanto la notte precedente. Barry riusciva persino a capire epr quale i motivo i due avessero richiesto la presenza di Flash: Zsasz.  
Dovevano aver bisogno di un suo campione di pelle o similia per poterlo analizzare, che era anche il desiderio di Caitlin e comprendeva perché lo desiderassero ma … poteva anche farlo ma era strano che sapessero di lui. Non potevano saperlo altrimenti lo avrebbero già contattato, probabilmente Nygma aveva  fatto qualche ricerca e aveva scoperto come la quasi totalità degli articoli di giornale su Flash avesse la firma di Iris, un po’ come Superman e Lois Lane a Metropolis. I loro obbiettivi coincidevano ma era sicuro che sarebbe stata l’unica occasione dato che erano sui lati opposti della barricata e i due non sembravano attratti dalla vita legale e ordinaria della maggior parte della popolazione.

<< Vogliono Flash? Quei due devono essere proprio usciti di testa! >> fece Bullock ma fu l’unico a ridere.  
<< Vogliono Flash per poter avere un campione di Victor Zsasz da poter analizzare, credo che questa sia anche la richiesta dei laboratori Star >> disse invece Gordon guardando prima caitlin e poi Cisco, in effetti quella era un’opportunità niente male ragionò la castana, proprio quello di cui avevano bisogno per capire quale fosse esattamente ilo potere da metahuman di Zsasz.  
<< Sicuramente ma … Zsasz non è stato schedato o altro? >> chiese Cisco curioso, quella era un’ottima domanda.  
<< per schedarlo bisognerebbe prima averlo arrestato e da quello che ci hanno raccontato dubito che Victor Zsasz sia mai stato arrestato, se anche è accaduto si sarà trattato di periodi molto brevi e non registrati prima che la famiglia Falcone o altri lo facessero uscire >> fece notare Joe.

Barry stava per dire la sua quando la porta si spalancò rivelando Lee Thompkins pallida e tremante, e se una donna come Lee Thompkins che pure ne aveva viste tante stava tremando allora doveva trattarsi di qualcosa di serio, dannatamente serio e dannatamente pericoloso.  
<< Si tratta del cadavere portato qui stamattina. Lo hanno trovato in un vicolo in diverse buste di plastica, chiunque sia stato voleva essere sicuro che lo trovassimo ma è impossibile sapere chi sia. Presenta ustioni di terzo grado post mortem e … mancano alcune parti del corpo ma non quelle che di solito preleverebbe un feticista: alcune costole, le cosce risultano mancanti, le orecchie e … manca l’intera cassa toracica. I denti sono stati rimossi e le ustioni rendono impossibile identificarlo. Credo sia stato il pranzo e la cena di Eduardo Flamingo >> dichiarò la dottoressa cercando di mantenere il contatto visivo con tutti loro.  
<< Eduardo Flamingo … quanto è pericoloso questo tipo? È un cannibale alla Hannibal Lecter o alla Leatehrface? >> chiese Barry, Central City a volte gli sembrava uscita da un fumetto o da un film di fantascienza ma Gotham era realmente, tremendamente reale.  
<< È un pazzo, il dottor Strange lo ha dichiarato incurabile e lo teneva in isolamento ma non ha mai lavorato per nessuno a quanto risulta >> dichiarò Bullock.  
<< Sofia Falcone potrebbe averlo assunto in cambio dei suoi servigi, ti farò una proposta che non potrai rifiutare o qualcosa di simile, no? >> domandò Cisco, corrispondeva con il profilo di Sofia, se non era cambiata negli anni avrebbe potuto tranquillamente farlo.  
<< Suggerirei di guardare tra le persone scomparse, sperando che sia tra di esse >> disse Lee prima di appoggiarsi al suo fidanzato che la strinse a sé, sarebbe stata una lunga ricerca.

 

***

 

Alla fine avevano deciso che avrebbero parlato con Nygma e Cobblepot.  
Ovviamente non ne avevano discusso con i detective Gordon e Bullock per ovvi motivi, primo tra tutti il rischio di mettere a repentagli l’identità segreta di Barry … anche se a Central City quasi tutti sapevano ma quella era un’altra storia. Prima di lasciare il distretto Iris aveva dichiarato che avrebbe contattato Flash ma ignorava come questi avrebbe risposto alla sua proposta di una trasferta e soprattutto di mettersi temporaneamente al servizio di due rinomati criminali.  
Aveva deciso come organizzare il tutto e dopo qualche esitazione da parte di Barry e molti dubbi da parte di Joe avevano accettato, finché i loro obbiettivi coincidevano era meglio lavorare in squadra aveva giustamente fatto notare Caitlin.  
 << Secondo me sanno qualcosa >> aveva fatto notare Cisco mentre erano in albergo, le coincidenze erano troppe e in un lavoro come il loro non esistevano coincidenze dunque quei due qualcosa dovevano aver intuito, o sapevano tutto.  
<< Come potrebbero sapere qualcosa Cisco? >> aveva chiesto Caitlin, in effetti non era un’ipotesi da scartare si era detto Barry, tutto quello appariva sempre più strano.  
<< Nygma lavorava alla scientifica due anni fa quando Barry è venuto qui la prima volta, era tra quelli che si sono recati a villa Falcone per le analisi forensi dopo la sparatoria, e sicuramente saranno stati costretti a fargli vedere le registrazioni, quindi ha visto tutto. Cobblepot all’epoca era presente, che lo fosse o meno è indifferente ma se lo fosse stato allora sarebbe bastato unire i loro resoconti e boom. Saprebbero di Flash e potrebbero sospettare che tu sia Flash >> rispose Cisco guardando Barry, logica perfetta si era detto Barry.

L’autopsia di John Doe oltre a rivelare come quasi tutte le ferite fossero post mortem non era riuscita a identificare l’uomo e Lee Thompkins dopo tre ore aveva rinunciato esasperata, aveva bisogno di una doccia e di abbracciare sua figlia aveva dichiarato prima di salutarli tutti diretta verso casa; il matrimonio sarebbe stato tra cinque giorni e Jim Gordon continuava a pensare che quella si sarebbe rivelata una pessima, pessima idea.  
Per questo era appena entrato a villa van Dahl, era strano che la porta fosse aperta, Nygma e Cobblepot erano ricercati e a capo della malavita organizzata di Gotham e questo voleva dire che dovevano avere abbastanza nemici da avere uno se non più sistemi di sorveglianza si era detto mentre camminava lentamente in quel maniero.

<< Per essere l’uomo più veloce del mondo è incredibile come sia sempre in ritardo, signor Allen >> disse una voce vicino al camino che lo fece voltare di scatto: i due padroni di casa erano seduti vicino al fuoco, un bicchiere di vino ciascuno e lo stavano guardando esattamente come se sapessero chi si nascondeva dietro la maschera.  
<< Come … non so a chi vi riferiate >> disse cercando di salvare il salvabile.  
<< Non insulti la nostra intelligenza signor Allen, chiunque con un po’ di tempo libero e i mezzi adatti avrebbe scoperto il suo segreto, mi dica … a Central City la polizia lo sa, non è vero? Altrimenti sarebbe considerato un vigilante come il suo collega di Starling City. E ovviamente lo sanno gli Star Labs, mi sembra il minimo dopo che Harrison Wells le ha rovinato la vita >> gli domandò Edward Nygma prima di alzare il calice nella sua direzione con fare sornione, sapevano tutto, tutto.  
<< Volete anche un premio per caso? Una targa? Una parata? >> chiese irritato scatenando la risata dei due, odiava essere così esposto, scoperto, erano loro ad avere il coltello dalla parte del manico adesso e doveva inventarsi urgentemente qualcosa.  
<< Niente di tutto questo, un campione del sangue di Victor Zsasz andrebbe bene però >> replicò Oswald Cobblepot prima di far tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello di suo marito, ecco cosa volevano, la stessa cosa che volevano anche loro.  
<< E poi, cosa pensate di fare di lui? >> chiese mentre si guardava intorno.  
<< Victor ci è utile, ma … bisogna pur sapersi cautelare, non lasci un lanciafiamme ad un bambino >> fu al risposta di Nygma, c’era qualcosa che non gli stavano dicendo ma non era quello il momento adatto per farlo notare si disse Barry.  
<< Voi sapete dove si trova, vero? >> domandò.  
<< Assolutamente no, ma possiamo organizzare qualcosa; aver dato il suo numero alla tua giornalista non è servito a nulla, le consiglio però di conservarlo. Sai come si dice Barry, posso chiamarti Barry?, il nemico del mio nemico è mio amico e sono sicuro che possiamo trovare facilmente un nemico comune >> gli spiegò Oswald Cobblepot.  
<< Comprendo il suo punto di vista, ma resta comunque la domanda su come dovrei fare a prendere un campione di pelle o di sangue di Victor Zsasz se non so dove si trova >> fece notare loro Barry.  
<< A quello penseremo noi, tu continua a correre come fai sempre e avremo raggiunto i nostri obbiettivi prima che te ne renda conto >> gli rispose Edward Nygma poco prima che decidesse di andarsene, aveva comunque tutto quello che gli serviva, ossia le stesse informazioni di prima e una promessa di collaborazione seppur vaga.


	11. Never relax

<< Mi chiedo perché tu abbia deciso di voler parlare con tutti noi >> si chiese Jim, quella situazione non gli piaceva.  
Flash era riuscito con discreta facilità a ottenere quel che volevano, avevano un campione di pelle e uno del sangue di Victor Zsasz, ottenuto quando Cisco e Caitlin lo avevano incontrato continuando a fingere di essere dei ricchi annoiati con diversi problemi da risolvere, lui dissentiva ma doveva ammettere che aveva funzionato. I due stavano analizzando i campioni che Flash aveva consegnato loro e avrebbero avuto i risultati a momenti, caviglia slogata di Caitlin Snow permettendo, come le donne riuscissero a camminare su quei tacchi era un mistero.  
Altro mistero era perché Oswald Cobblepot avesse sentito il bisogno di convocare lui, Harvey, il detective West e il giovane Allen all’ospedale di Gotham e soprattutto come fosse riuscito a farsi convincere, aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare come le prove del matrimonio dato che lui e Lee si sarebbero sposati tra due giorni, suo zio Frank gli aveva comunicato che sarebbe stato presente e Barbara era fuori di sé dalla felicità di vedere i propri genitori sposarsi.  
<< Perché questo riguarda anche voi, che fossi lento di comprendonio lo sapevo James ma non così tanto, avrei dovuto rivolgermi direttamente ai laboratori Star invece di mandarti quel video, ma Ed voleva fare le cose per bene e … non so negargli niente >> fu la risposta sorniona di Oswald, per essere qualcuno con una sentenza di morte sulla testa Oswald Cobblepot era insolitamente tranquillo.  
<< Io continuo a non vedere problemi, sono sorpreso che abbiate i nervi saldi, con Flamingo in libera uscita >> fece notare Bullock, Eduardo Flamingo risultava dispero, scomparso nel nulla, volatilizzato, fuori dal radar e tanto altro, poteva anche aver lasciato Gotham sebbene la feccia come lui raramente si allontanava dalla città.  
<< Non sono affari suoi, detective Bullock, di mister Flamingo non si hanno notizie e ritengo che abbia lasciato la città >> fu la risposta, non ci credeva nemmeno per un istante ma Ed aveva ragione a sostenere che non potessero vivere nascosti tutta la vita, bisognava pur mostrare a quella piccola sfrontata rossa chi era che comandava a Gotham.  
<< Capisco perché vi siate rivolti a noi, ma non riesco a capire come potremmo esservi utili, noi siamo qui per una consulenza, potete chiamare il mio capitano e ve lo confermerà >> mentì Joe, quel tipo era pericoloso ed era improbabile che chiamasse realmente Singh, era si una consulenza ma la sera prima aveva richiesto che invece di una settimana si potesse prolungare la consulenza di un’altra settimana senza però spiegare perché.  
<< Lo farò, tutto a suo tempo commissario West, anche se non capisco perché vi siate portato vostra figlia, forse anche Flash è impegnato con una consulenza fuori Central City? >> ironizzò Oswald, se credevano di fregarlo avevano sbagliato uomo, gli bastava una telefonata per sbarazzarsi di loro, o un cenno a Gabe.  
<< E se fosse? Non capisco perché abbiate bisogno di Flash quando sembra che tutto vada esattamente come volete voi >> replicò Barry, aveva avvisato Joe ed Iris sul fatto che Cobblepot e Nygma sapessero della sua identità e ora doveva solo attendere la mossa dei due.

Stava per aggiungere qualcosa, qualcosa che distogliesse tutti da Flash quando notò una moto che si stava avvicinando fin troppo, e non era stato l’unico a notarla, una motocicletta nera con due uomini di cui uno con un fucile era qualcosa difficile da non notare.  
<< Cosa … state giù! >> urlò Jim prima che Joe gli facesse segno di abbassarsi e strisciare verso l’entrata dell’ospedale, chiunque fosse a sparare aveva un’ottima mira e ben due bersagli: Jim Gordon e Oswald Cobblepot il quale per fortuna sembrava non uscire di casa senza una scorta armata, c’era però qualcosa di strano dato che era fin troppo facile evitare i proiettili, e non riguardava unicamente lui, quello era un avvertimento.  
Fu veloce, per sua fortuna fu tutto molto veloce, il tempo per la moto di fare due giri e poi chiunque fosse si allontanò, quello era un agguato in piena regola e non era rivolto a lui o a Joe, non direttamente ma riguardava quella faccenda in cui si era così stupidamente lanciato, Sofia Falcone o chi per lei sapeva del loro arrivo e se anche non fosse stato così lo sapeva ora.

<< Sai James … qualcuno sta alzando troppo la testa, e questo non va assolutamente bene perché … >> Oswald Cobblepot non terminò il suo discorso perché il pensiero di Edward Nygma gli balenò in testa: se Sofia Falcone aveva cercato di ucciderlo o di intimorirlo allora doveva aver fatto lo stesso anche con Ed. veloce prese il telefono, appena in tempo perché vide chiaramente una telefonata in arrivo, e proprio da suo marito.

 

***

 

In quello stesso momento Edward Nygma ringraziava di essere abbastanza magro per poter passare attraverso i condotti di aerazione.  
Aveva bisogno di rilassarsi e mentre Oswald si sarebbe divertito a far ammettere Jimbo che loro erano un passo avanti lui avrebbe fatto delle ricerche su Victor. O meglio delle ricerche su quale potesse essere il possibile gas in cui si trasformava Victor, motivo per cui si era recato alla libreria comunale, aveva a malapena degnato di un’occhiata la bibliotecaria e si era recato nella sezione di chimica.  
Dopo due ore trascorse a leggere aveva gli occhi che bruciavano e le pagine cominciavano a diventare tutte uguali quando gli parve di vedere qualcuno avanzare nella sua direzione, un sicuro effetto dello straniamento si disse tornando alla lettura.

Si era quindi rimesso a leggere quando aveva sentito il rumore di una sedia che si spostava, se qualcuno voleva sedersi non era un suo problema si era detto prima che una mano cominciasse a tamburellare ritmicamente sul tavolo, aveva bisogno di concentrazione lui si era detto prima di alzare gli occhi e bloccarsi: Eduardo Flamingo era lì di fronte a lui.  
<< Guarda chi c’è, ciao Eddy >> lo aveva salutato il suo omonimo con un sorriso.  
<< È proprio vero che chi non muore si rivede, Eduardo >> aveva replicato cercando di mantenere il sangue freddo, terminare la propria vita nello stomaco di Eduardo Flamingo non era una bella prospettiva, affatto.  
<< Eddy, mio caro omonimo, se fosse per me tu e tuo marito sareste la mia cena per il prossimo mese ma la signorina per cui lavoro non vuole questo, adesso, claro que si? >> gli disse Eduardo confermando che lavorava per Sofia Falcone.  
<< Tornerai ad Arkham quando avrà finito con te, lo sappiamo tutti specialmente perché non hai più la tessera di socio della Signora, Eddy >> cercò di ribattere mentre lentamente cercava con gli occhi una via d’uscita.  
<< No es problema, non per me, quando avrò finito sta sicuro che avrò tutto, in quanto al resto – ed Eduardo gli pizzicò il palmo della mano – dovresti mangiare di più, con voi magri non resta niente di veramente buono da mangiare >> lo prese in giro Flamingo prima di alzarsi e allontanarsi saltellando.  
Quello era un problema, un problema serio si disse Edward prima di alzarsi il più velocemente possibile, era tutto fin troppo calmo, troppo calmo pensò prima di cominciare a cercare l’uscita, aveva sbagliato a sistemarsi così lontano dalla porta. Ringraziò mentalmente di avere i riflessi pronti perché quasi non si accorse che Eduardo non era mai usciti ma si stava dirigendo verso di lui, quel pazzo poteva pure lavorare per Sofia Falcone ma era fin troppo instabile. Veloce raggiunse la toilette, non poteva rimanere lì per sempre, aveva bisogno di un’idea, e di uscire il prima possibile.

Era un’idea stupida, assolutamente stupida e poteva anche non funzionare si disse mentre si arrampicava, poteva finire male e se Eduardo lo avesse scoperto adesso sarebbe sicuramente morto .. per fortuna era magro abbastanza per il condotto di aereazione, ora doveva solo riuscire a trovare il percorso giusto per uscire dalla biblioteca e poi avvisare Oswald, facile … facilissimo.  
Aveva fatto qualche passo quando udì un rumore metallico, come … maledetto cannibale ispanico mezzo matto! Quel folle lo aveva trovato e gli stava sparando addosso.  
<< Eddie, lo so che sei lì. Esci fuori Eddie, non ti faccio niente, forse. So che avrei dovuto aspettare ma ho fame, vieni giù che discutiamo da persone civili, ORA! … lo so che non si urla in biblioteca ma non è colpa mia! >> lo sentì urlare, doveva chiamare Oswald, era imperativo che chiamasse Oswald il prima possibile si disse maledicendo le sue mani sempre più nervose, per fortuna l’altro rispose al primo squillo.  
No, tutto ma quello no, Sofia Falcone doveva detestarli davvero tanto se aveva mandato Flamingo a intimidire lui e ben due sicari da Oswald, quella donna avrebbe pagato, oh se avrebbe pagato, prima si sarebbero occupati di Flash e di gestire Victor Zsasz e i suoi poteri, dopo di loro sarebbe stato il suo turno si disse Edward Nygma prima di sporgersi e osservare dalla grata cosa stava accadendo e dove fosse finito esattamente.  
Niente Eduardo, nessuno in vista, era il momento buono si disse prima di far saltare la grata, poco prima di udire uno sparo, errata corridge, momento sbagliato, sbagliatissimo.

 


	12. Dinner and Revelations

La situazione era semplice si disse Jim, semplicissima.  
Erano almeno due anni che tra Sofia Falcone e Oswald Cobblepot covava rancore. Lei non gli perdonava di aver assunto la posizione che un tempo aveva avuto Carmine Falcone, lui non le perdonava di non averlo accettato.  
Poi a quell’incontro a La Donna Rossa Sofia aveva messo in chiaro cosa pensasse di Oswald e di Ed per poi andarsene, salvandosi così da morte sicura, morte procurata da Victor Zsasz che aveva deciso che quello era un buon momento per testare i suoi nuovi poteri da metahuman. per replicare a quello sgarbo Oswald doveva aver ingaggiato i Pyke i quali a loro volta avevano contattato qualcuno per far saltare in aria l’auto italiana di Sofia, la quale si era vendicata con ben due attacchi: colpendo Oswald mentre era in loro compagnia per dimostrare che non temeva nessuno e mandando Eduardo Flamingo, recentemente tornato uomo libero, a spaventare, e non solo, Edward.  
<< Cosa facciamo Jim? >> gli chiese Lee vestita per la cena di prova mentre teneva d’occhio Barbara che correva tra i tavoli divertendosi a giocare con le toglie.  
<< Chiediamo un seggiolone, se Barbara rovina anche una sola di queste tovaglie dovremmo risarcire questo posto fino all’età pensionabile, di entrambi >> le rispose anche se aveva la sensazione che non si riferisse alla cena o alla loro figlia di due anni.  
<< Non quello Jim, ma … il caso, forse dovresti passare tutto l’incartamento al detective West e ad Harvey, sta diventando troppo pericoloso >> replicò infatti la sua futura moglie. Aveva ragione, tutto stava diventando pericoloso e complicato, per non parlare di quanto fosse fuori dalla sua portata ma aveva bisogno di indagare, doveva saperne di più.  
<< Mancano ancora due giorni, se per allora non avremo risolto nulla affiderò ufficialmente il caso ad Harvey e chiamerò Central City per chiedere che Joe west si fermi qualche giorno in più >> la rassicurò, doveva solo trovare un modo per concludere in fretta le indagini o per non partire affatto.  
<< Jim, dico sul serio: non lanciarti in casi così, per il tuo e per il mio bene. Tra tre giorni saremo su un aereo e voglio che tu smetta di occuparti di questo caso: i metahuman … non siamo addestrati per i metahuman e se non vuoi farlo per me fallo per Barbara, tua figlia non si merita questo, a volte ho l’impressione che tu brami il pericolo, sei drogato dell’adrenalina che ti deriva da queste situazioni, poco importa cosa accade a quelli che ti sono vicini >> e Jim sapeva che Lee aveva ragione, aveva ragione su tutta la linea ma non era ora di abbandonare il caso, non così.

Joe era sicuro che il caso in sé fosse facile, troppo facile. Avevano individuato Zsasz, avevano un suo campione di pelle da cui estrarre il DNA e se fosse stato per lui sarebbe già tornato a Central City. Barry era della sua stessa idea ma non appariva così convinto mentre si dirigevano alla cena di prova per il matrimonio di Jim Gordon e di Lee Thompkins.  
<< Un vero peccato che Cisco e Caitlin si perdano la cena >> fece loro notare Iris, c’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello, a breve avrebbero scoperto cosa esattamente era capace Victor Zsasz, il più feroce sicario di Gotham, e sicuramente il numero di omicidi della mafia sarebbe aumentato a Gotham ma non capiva perché Cobblepot e Nygma avessero avuto bisogno di loro quando erano stati testimoni oculari dei poteri di Zsasz.  
<< Hanno insistito per rimanere alla centrale con Lucius Fox, non è colpa mia. Jim, il detective Gordon, era più che disposto ad aggiungere due posti ma si sono rifiutati. C’è però una cosa che mi chiedo: noi a cosa serviamo se hanno già Zsasz sul loro libro paga e sanno di cosa è capace? >> domandò Barry, quella era l’unica nota stonata.

Barry la pensava come lei si disse Iris mentre suo padre andava a salutare i futuri sposi, il comportamento di Nygma e Cobblepot era strano, molto strano pensò di far cenno al suo fidanzato che doveva fare una telefonata.  
<< Bella festicciola, no? Se la meritano entrambi specialmente dopo la ex pazza di Jim >> disse Bullock osservando assieme a Barry i futuri sposi e Barbara, quella si che era una novità.  
<< Che tipo di ex pazza? >> chiese Barry curioso.  
<< Del peggior tipo. Quando l’ho conosciuta era una brava ragazza ma forse era solo scena. Dopo che lei e Jim si sono lasciati per qualche tempo non ne abbiamo saputo niente ma quando ha saputo di Lee … non l’ha presa bene, e bada che era stata lei a mollarlo. Da lì ha fatto tante brutte scelte e la più brutta è stata rapire Lee poco prima del parto: se la madre fosse morta e il bambino fosse sopravvissuto avrebbe potuto crescerlo lei con Jim … la logica di una pazza infatti. Al momento la simpatica Barbara Kean si trova ad Arkham, in coma e il dottor Strange ha ricevuto l’ordine dal tribunale di mantenerla in vita, se si dovesse svegliare diventerebbe sua paziente, cosa che era già poco prima di evadere assieme ad altri pazzi nella prima e finora unica evasione da Arkham >> spiegò Harvey prima che il suo cellulare suonasse, proprio ora che stavano per mettersi tutti a tavola.  
Iris lo stava raggiungendo in quel momento, scura in volto e preoccupata. Cisco, era un sms di Cisco e l’altro desiderava che lo chiamasse il prima possibile. << Vogliono che torni normale, questo vogliono da noi, che Zsasz torni normale. Si può davvero fare? >> chiese Iris, quello era davvero una follia pensò Barry Allen.

 

***

 

Cisco era sicuro di essere vicino alla soluzione, doveva esserlo.  
A essere sinceri Cisco avrebbe preferito essere alla cena di prova di Jim Gordon e della sua futura moglie, sebbene lo conoscesse da pochi giorni quell’uomo gli era simpatico ma no, Caitlin aveva deciso che la missione della loro vita doveva essere capire come funzionassero esattamente i poteri di Victor Zsasz e per questo adesso lui era bloccato nel laboratorio della scientifica assieme alla suddetta Caitlin e al tecnico, Lucius Fox, il quale era simpatico ma preferiva mantenere un atteggiamento distante che a Cisco non piaceva per niente.  
<< Staranno servendo gli antipasti, staranno sicuramente servendo gli antipasti >> disse facendo alzare a Caitlin gli occhi dal microscopio, dovevano capire se Zsasz fosse un metahuman che poteva controllare i gas, diventare gas o essere lui stesso composto da gas.  
<< E tu invece stai aspettando il corriere del Big Belly Burger, siamo vicini alla soluzione Cisco, me lo sento >> rispose Caitlin prima di confrontare l’ennesimo risultato, se solo avessero avuto più campioni da analizzare.  
<< Voglio sperare, mi chiedo solo … lo hanno visto, sanno cosa fa, perché gli servono questi esami? >> chiese, non aveva senso, quei due erano due criminali, due menti di prim’ordine eppure ancora non si erano serviti di Zsasz, come se stessero aspettando qualcosa.  
<< Forse aspettano di sapere se sia stabile o meno, o … hai ragione: è strano >> convenne Caitlin mentre Fox alzava gli occhi rassegnato.

<< So che un’idea stupida e sbagliata ma … avete mai provato il processo inverso? Ossia far tornare un metahuman … human? >> chiese Fox, quella era la domanda che nessuno dei due si era mai posto perché era impossibile … o no?  
<< E cosa se ne farebbero? Hanno un metahuman come sicario, cosa possono volere di più? >> chiese Cisco curioso.  
<< Prima o poi si saprà, una notizia del genere non resta nascosta a lungo e allora tenersi stretto Zsasz non sarà facile, a meno che non torni normale, in quel caso sarà sempre il migliore ma non sarà il top dei top >> fece loro notare Fox, e aveva ragione, Zsasz rendeva più da umano che metahuman, per il crimine organizzato potenziato aveva poco valore perché tutti lo avrebbero voluto e dopo qualche tempo non ci sarebbero stati né vittime né mandanti.  
<< Avvisa subito Barry, questa è un’emergenza >> dichiarò Caitlin, quella non era un’emergenza ma pura follia.


	13. Night Revelations

Il futuro sposo stava per andarsene diretto verso il suo addio al celibato quando Barry ricevette una telefonata.  
Caitlin e Cisco, che per prima cosa gli chiesero di mettere il vivavoce e lui obbedì. << Cosa è successo di così urgente? >> chiese preoccupato.  
<< Abbiamo analizzato il sangue di Victor Zsasz, ogni sua molecola è letteralmente fusa con il gas, ogni sua cellula è fatta in parti uguali di DNA umano e di gas, per questo ne ha il controllo: Victor Zsasz è il gas >> quasi urlò Cisco, sicuramente nella sua mente stava già pensando ad almeno un soprannome.  
<< Dunque cosa devo fare quando lo rivedremo? >> chiese Barry prima che Joe gli facesse segno di prepararsi, non erano stati invitati inoltre avevano tutti e tre bisogno di una bella nottata di sonno. << Niente e sta qui il vero problema: crediamo che Cobblepot e Nygma stiano cercando di togliergli i poteri. Volevano questo da noi: sapere come togliergli i suoi poteri da metahuman >> spiegò Cisco intromettendosi nella conversazione.  
<< Sicuri? Ma … a cosa gli servirebbe? Hanno bisogno di uno come Victor Zsasz! >> quello era strano pensò Barry, un metahuman potente come Zsasz era prezioso, qualsiasi criminale avrebbe fatto follie pur di assicurarsi i suoi servigi, e quei due invece volevano togliergli i poteri.  
<< Perché a nessuno conviene avere un’arma segreta così potente: non siamo in un film di fantascienza degli anni’80 >> intervenne Caitlin, e quella era una spiegazione razionale, stramba ma razionale. << Stiamo cercando un antidoto, o come trasportarlo fino agli Star Lab, ti faremo sapere domani >> aggiunse Caitlin.  
<< Fatevi una bella dormita, ci vediamo domani al matrimonio >> rispose Barry prima di raggiungere Joe ed Iris che lo stavano aspettando.

<< Cisco e Caitlin hanno trovato qualcosa di utile su Zsasz? >> chiese Joe, la cena era stata molto rilassante, qualche chiacchera con i futuri sposi, con le loro famiglie e alcuni dei colleghi, il capitano Essen gli aveva chiesto quando a suo parere sarebbe stato possibile riuscire a catturare Victor Zsasz esprimendo le sue paure su dove avrebbero potuto tenerlo, Gotham era attrezzata per contenere mafiosi, assassini, persino psicopatici ma non avevano nulla che potesse aiutarli a tenere in carcere un metahuman, specialmente uno come Victor Zsasz. Già da umano Zsasz era tra i più pericolosi ricercati ma ora nella lista personale del capitano aveva superato persino don Carmine Falcone, ed era difficile superare il fu padrino di Gotham intendo a godersi la sua immeritata pensione tra la città e la natia Italia, lontano dal figlio Mario ovviamente.  
<< A quanto sembra è lo stesso corpo di Zsasz ad essere ormai fatto di gas, ogni sua cellula è composta da DNA umano e da gas, Victor Zsasz è letteralmente fatto di gas e dovremmo trovare un qualche luogo abbastanza ermetico dove poterlo tenere prima di trasportargli agli Star lab. E c’è un’altra cosa >> aggiunse Barry.  
<< Cosa? Chiamo immediatamente villa van Dahl per avvisare che a breve avremo Zsasz >> suggerì Iris.  
<< Non farlo, a quanto sembra quei due non ci hanno detto tutto: vogliono che Zsasz torni normale, umano, a quanto sembra se è troppo potente a loro non serve e questo mi sembra assurdo >> dichiarò Barry, era strano ma aveva qualche traccia di razionalità.  
<< Se fosse troppo potente lo vorrebbero tutti, e siccome Victor Zsasz non offre esclusive ci sarà una guerra per accaparrarselo. Ci sono ovviamente altri sicari ma lui è il migliore, se si scoprisse che è un metahuman allora il suo prezzo salirebbe alle stelle >> spiegò loro Joe prima di aggiungere: << È possibile? Ossia tornare “ normali “ ? si può realmente fare? >> .  
<< Non credo, spero vivamente di no ma se esiste un modo Nygma lo scoprirà, dei due è sicuramente quello che investirebbe del tempo in un’idea simile, Cobblepot non farebbe mai una cosa simile, non con Sofia Falcone che lo sta tallonando per prendere il suo posto >> fece notare Barry preoccupato. Aveva sempre pensato che una volta divenuto un metahuman non si potesse tornare indietro, lui si piaceva così com’era e aveva usato i suoi poteri per aiutare il prossimo ma se fosse stato possibile togliergli a coloro che li avevano usati per il crimine … e c’erano tante brave persone che avevano paura di usare i loro poteri, che non sapevano gestirli o peggio ancora ne venivano sopraffatte, forse si fosse trovato un modo … .

<< Sofia Falcone! Potrebbe aver saputo di Zsasz? >> chiese Iris mentre aspettavano il taxi.  
<< Quella sera è uscita prima ma potrebbe aver saputo qualcosa, la gente parla e se lei sta andando realmente contro Cobblepot e Nygma … qualcuno potrebbe aver accennato a qualcosa >> ammise Joe, per tutto il tempo non avevano mai pensato seriamente a Sofia Falcone e avevano sbagliato.

 

***

 

Sofia Falcone amava il fasto e l’ostentazione, come se fosse la versione femminile di Tony Soprano.  
Quella sera la ragazza era seduta al suo posto, con accanto Eduardo Flamingo e Butch Gilzean il quale però non aveva ancora toccato cibo, cosa stesse mangiando in quel momento quel matto cannibale di Flamingo era qualcosa che lui non desiderava scoprire.  
Tutto stava andando per il meglio si disse Sofia, era lentamente riuscita ad assicurarsi il supporto delle famiglie, preferivano vedere una donna al comando piuttosto che due pervertiti come Cobblepot e Nygma e questo era un vantaggio, aveva Eduardo Flamingo dalla sua, e  tutto quello che rappresentava, Butch Gilzen era un alleato da non trascurare e aveva richiesto i servigi di Victor Zsasz, tutto stava andando esattamente come desiderava.  
<< Dovrei organizzare una festa, dovrei sicuramente organizzare una festa >> disse sovrappensiero godendo delle espressioni perplesse dei suoi ospiti, persino Tabitha Galavan era uscita dalla sua apatia e la stava guardando sorpresa.  
<< Una fiesta? Querida credo sia il momento meno indicato per organizzare una fiesta. Forse quando avremo ottenuto la vittoria ne potremo riparlare tutti insieme, ma ahora es muy temprano, querida >> le fece notare Eduardo, invece era proprio quello il momento giusto. Non poteva fidarsi delle famiglie, avevano tradito suo padre per Maroni, poi Maroni per suo padre, erano passate dalla parte di Cobblepot e infine lo stavano tradendo alleandosi con lei, no, le famiglie non erano degne di fiducia: erano solo uno strumento di cui servirsi e da scaricare al momento giusto.  
<< Per quanto detesti questo pazzo devo convenire che ha ragione: non siamo abbastanza forti per poterci permettere una festa >> le fece notare Butch, se anche lui era pronto a tradirla allora il suo turno sarebbe venuto non appena avesse finito con le famiglie.  
<< Proprio per questo dobbiamo dare una festa, e invitare tutti: per mostrare che io e Vincent non temiamo nessuno. Dovremmo proprio organizzare una festa di fidanzamento e invitare tutti, e verranno, nessuno escluso >> rispose lei prima di far segno di portare il dolce, la granita siciliana che le mandava Mario era deliziosa, almeno quel traditore di suo fratello le serviva a qualcosa.  
<< E quando saranno presenti … >> disse Tabitha Galavan rima di fare un cenno eloquente con la mano che fece sorridere lei e sghignazzare Eduardo.  
<< Non ce ne occuperemo noi, nessuno di noi, per chi si rifiuterà di accettare il nostro accordo c’è sempre Victor Zsasz, ma quei due … occupatevene voi, so che avete dei conti in sospeso >> dichiarò Sofia poco prima che le portassero il bicchiere con la granita per poi servire i suoi ospiti. Non ci sarebbe stato nessun accordo, solo lei e i membri delle famiglie morti, Cobblepot in quello le aveva dato un’ottima idea, di lui si sarebbe occupato Gilzean … mai tradire i propri sottoposti, è davvero una pessima pessima mossa.

<< Victor Zsasz? E ha accettato? >> chiese Gilzean preoccupato, allora il criceto che viveva nella sia testa si stava davvero muovendo, che scoperta pensò Sofia annoiata.  
<< Ha accettato, sembra che … voglia sperimentare qualcosa di nuovo. Alla fine riceverete un compenso, un posto nel consiglio accanto a me per voi due, e una nuova identità e centomila dollari per te Eduardo, ti consiglio di lasciare Gotham per qualche tempo >> dichiarò Sofia, Eduardo le serviva inoltre il suo contratto con the Lady era stato rescisso tempo prima.  
<< Pensavo di concedermi una vacanza a National City, sembra sia una città così tranquilla, e la gente è deliziosa >> disse Eduardo facendola ridacchiare mentre Gilzean e Tabitha Galavan lo fissavano con disgusto, visto e considerato il particolare stile alimentare di Eduardo le sue battute assumevano un significato particolare che però non la riguardava.  
<< Vayas con Dios, adesso dovete aiutarmi, ci serve un luogo dove si possa entrare ma non uscire e che sia pubblico … daremo la colpa a una fuga di gas, sappiamo tutti come Victor sia letale, se solo lo vuole non ci saranno ferite >> dichiarò Sofia mentre si gustava la sua granita, ghiacciata al punto giusto, limone quanto ne bastava, una gioia per il palato insomma.  
<< È impossibile, resteranno pur sempre dei segni >> fece notare Tabitha Galavan.  
<< Non con Victor Zsasz, fidatevi di me, gli ho offerto una bella cifra e lui ha accettato … ora se non vi dispiace devo fare una telefonata, tempo cinque minuti e sarò nuovamente da voi, vi consiglio di provare uno dei digestivi, sono quelli che ha riportato suo padre dal suo ultimo viaggio … ultimamente si sente molto come Vito Corleone >> disse Sofia prima di alzarsi e lasciare la stanza.

Per fortuna lo studio era abbastanza lontano ed era guardato a vista, se qualcuno si fosse avvicinato lei lo avrebbe saputo. Seduta alla scrivania compose un numero, era il momento di puntare su altri alleati, dei veri alleati.  
<< Professor Strange? È sempre un piacere sentirla … si, io sto bene, meravigliosamente bene, professore; lei? … ne sono felice.  no, non sono qui per informarmi sullo stato mentale di Alberto, non voglio sapere come sta quel pazzo di mio fratello. Deve mettermi in contatto con i suoi superiori e sappiamo entrambi di chi parlo >> ordinò prima di attendere la risposta di Hugo Strange, aveva vinto … vinto e stravinto.


	14. Scacco Siciliano

Scegliere uno degli hotel più cari di Gotham e non villa Falcone per una festa era strano ma finché era Sofia Falcone a pagare nessuno si faceva troppe domande.  
Per l’occasione don Carmine aveva rotto il suo isolamento e addirittura avevano tirato fuori da chissà dove la figlia minore del vecchio, la piccola Kitrina Falcone che si diceva andasse in collegio e prima di allora solo i collaboratori avevano visto, Vincent Gigante era presente ma dopo un breve saluto tutti andavano ad omaggiare don Carmine e Sofia, erano loro il potere della tradizione quella sera, certamente non il futuro sposo. Mancavano i figli maschi di don Carmine, Mario Falcone viveva ancora in Italia e si mormorava che avesse cambiato cognome mentre Alberto era sepolto vivo ad Arkham ma non importava a nessuno dove fosse Alberto Falcone.

Esagerato, pacchiano e di pessimo gusto, almeno quello era il parere di Oswald Cobblepot, come sempre i Falcone avevano esagerato. All’inizio era stato tentato di non partecipare ma poi Edward gli aveva fatto notare che non riguardava solo loro due e Sofia Falcone ma anche le altre famiglie che li stavano tenendo d’occhi e allora aveva accettato, come aveva scoperto quella sera lui e suo marito erano stati un’aggiunta dell’ultimo momento e sicuramente doveva essere un’idea del vecchio.  
<< Una cosa bisogna ammetterla: lo champagne è delizioso >> gli sussurrò Edward avvicinandosi con due bicchieri di champagne, da quando avevano ricevuto quella telefonata dal giovane Allen erano tutti e due sul chi vive. Non c’era una cura, o almeno ancora non si era trovata e prima o poi tutti avrebbero saputo di Zsasz facendo perdere loro quel piccolo vantaggio che avevano conquistato due settimane prima.  
<< Sarà stata un’idea di don Carmine, ignoravo che avesse un’altra figlia >> ammise Oswald, era una disgrazia che Zsasz non offrisse contratti d’esclusiva, specialmente in quel momento mentre Eduardo Flamingo saltellava per la stanza, ad ogni suo saltello la folla si spostava specialmente quando sembrava puntare qualcuno.  
<< L’ho scoperto nei file del GCPD, don Falcone è ufficialmente incensurato ma per ogni precauzione si tiene un file su di lui, sembra che abbia avuto una figlia illegittima dopo la morte della moglie ma non sono riuscito a risalire alla bambina, so solo che la donna si chiama Maria >> replicò Ed prima di passargli il flute, quella si che era una notizia interessante, veramente molto interessante.  
<< E scommetto che Sofia non ne sa niente, sarebbe una vera disgrazia se mai dovesse saperlo >> ironizzò Oswald provocando nell’altro una risatina divertita.  
<< Le notizie al giorno d’oggi corrono veloci come il giovane Allen >> replicò Ed prima che facessero tintinnare i loro calici, la mancanza di una cura lo innervosiva ma allo stesso tempo lo rendeva curioso di saperne di più, era suo diritto ora saperne di più. Se avesse scoperto come fare allora i guadagni sarebbero stati incalcolabili e finalmente sarebbe stato riconosciuto per quel genio che era, solo Oswald intuiva le sue capacità ma Oswald lo amava e quindi non era obbiettivo.  
<< Alle notizie >> disse Oswald prima che vuotassero i rispettivi bicchieri, avevano fatto presenza e ora era il momento di trovare una buona scusa ed eclissarsi, c’erano sicuramente cose più interessanti da fare pensò quella sera.  
Edward Nygma si sentiva chiaramente a disagio di fronte alla criminalità così marcatamente italiana che lo guardava come se fosse un insetto particolarmente molesto e di brutto aspetto, motivo per cui aveva scambiato poche parole con gli invitati oltre ad un saluto formale alla futura sposa e a don Falcone, c’era qualcosa di strano lì dentro. Tanto per cominciare l’abito di Sofia era nero e lui sapeva bene che né lei né suo padre facevano niente senza una spiegazione dietro, secondo per qualche strano motivo le entrate erano guardate a vista, tutte le entrate.

Sofia Falcone si sentiva al settimo cielo, il suo piano stava andando alla perfezione.  
Non ne aveva parlato con suo padre, o meglio non era scesa nei dettagli perché sapeva che don Carmine apparteneva alla vecchia scuola e non avrebbe approvato ma aveva avuto carta bianca e le novità che aveva appreso da Victor … se quei due idioti erano troppo codardi per sfruttarlo al meglio ci avrebbe pensato lei. Ora le era chiaro cosa fosse realmente accaduto a La Donna Rossa, ora si che si spiegavano molte cose.  
Per l’occasione suo padre aveva fatto uscire Kitrina dal collegio e Sofia guardava orgogliosa la sua sorellina che si muoveva impacciata, quel mondo non faceva per lei, lei e Mario invece vi erano nati ma Mario aveva buttato tutto all’aria, Alberto era inadeguato e Kitrina semplicemente non era stata preparata a quello dunque l’eredità di don Carmine falcone spettava a lei, era un peccato che gli altri non capissero quanto fosse semplice.  
<< Tutto pronto tesoro? >> le chiese suo padre, le famiglie di Gotham non riconoscevano più la loro autorità ma nemmeno quella di Cobblepot e questo era un bel problema secondo lui.  
<< Tutto bene papà, quando sarà il momento tu e Kitrina uscite dalla porta il più velocemente che potete >> lo consigliò e suo padre sorrise, era lei l’erede del Romano, solo lei. Fece segno a Vincent di avvicinarsi e poi prese un bicchiere, era il suo grande momento.

 

***

 

<< Signori e signore, vi ringrazio di essere venuti qui per festeggiare me e Vincent per la nostra festa di fidanzamento >> annunciò Sofia e Vincent la guardò sorpresa, almeno quell’idiota fingesse che era la verità invece di rovinare tutto. Gran parte del pubblico si era però accorta di quello sguardo e questo non andava bene.  
<< Avrei un annuncio da fare, a tutti voi >> dichiarò e vide Eduardo Flamingo e Victor Zsasz raggiungerla, fuori dalla porta c’erano Butch Gilzean e Tabitha Galavan, lui avrebbe scortato suo padre e Kitrina fuori mentre lei assieme ad Eduardo avrebbe dato il colpo di grazia a quei poveracci che sarebbero riusciti ad arrivare alla porta.  
<< Signori, signore, è stato un onore conoscervi, state sicuri che avrete tutti funerali di prim’ordine >> rivelò prima di indossare un segno a Victor Zsasz per poi allontanarsi assieme a suo padre e a Vincent, la mattina successiva avrebbe avuto la sua pace preferita: quella del cimitero. Aveva dato ordini precisi a Victor e lo aveva già pagato, se qualcuno per qualche misterioso colpo di fortuna fosse sopravvissuto c’erano pur sempre Eduardo e Tabitha Galavan.

Aveva un quoziente intellettivo superiore e una totale assenza di scrupoli, motivo per cui Edward Nygma si era premunito contro qualsiasi evenienza, per fortuna le tasche del suo completo erano discretamente capienti. Si era lentamente avvicinato alle porte e dopo qualche buco nell’acqua era riuscito a trovare quella giusta, quella con una serratura cedevole e si era posizionato lì vicino aspettando Oswald che l’aveva raggiunto, suo marito avrebbe preferito essere più vicino alle scale e alla famiglia Falcone ma la sua era una postazione strategica.  
Come temeva ascoltò il discorso di Sofia con autentico orrore, aveva pensato ad Eduardo e Zsasz, poi Flamingo allontanarsi e tutto gli fu chiaro: Sofia sapeva.  
<< Non vive col marito ma lo va spesso a trovare, veste di nero anche in estate e talvolta è un’animale, cos’è? >> chiese mentre Victor Zsasz cominciava a diventare incorporeo.  
<< Non è il momento per gli indovinelli, se hai un’idea dilla ora! >> urlò Oswald, quando sarebbe uscito di lì Sofia Falcone avrebbe pagato per quello, se ne sarebbe incaricato di persona.  
<< Una vedova, e si, ho un’idea, vieni con me >> replicò Edward piccato prima di aprire la porta di scatto, fece passare Oswald e la richiuse immediatamente mentre Victor Zsasz entrava in azione, non gl’importava che gli altri vivessero o morissero, non le stesse persone che in due anni lo avevano umiliato e chiamato con i peggiori epiteti unicamente a causa del suo rapporto con Oswald di cui non si era mai vergognato.  
<< Quando tutto questo sarà finito qualcuno la pagherà >> dichiarò Oswald prima di guardarsi attorno alla ricerca di qualcosa per tenere ferma la porta mentre sentiva chiaramente qualcuno che vi stava battendo contro, se dopo averlo tradito quei pezzenti credevano di poter sopravvivere allora erano davvero pazzi.  
<< Probabile, dovremo chiamare il giovane Allen, e tu devi sederti, Oz, non fa bene alla tua gamba tutto questo peso in eccesso  >> fece notare Edward, aveva bisogno che l’altro fosse al massimo della forma, o almeno al massimo che poteva raggiungere.  
<< Non è il momento di pensare alla mia gamba, prendi il telefono e chiama subito Gordon, il GCPD, gli Star Labs e chiunque ti venga in mente, questa è un’emergenza! >> urlò Oswald Cobblepot prima di allontanarsi dalla porta, tra i pochi che riuscirono ad uscire c’erano sicuramente Tony Zucco, Nycky the Nail e i ragazzi Maroni.

<< Pronto? Allen! Mi servi immediatamente … fidati, questa è un’emergenza e ti consiglio di correre per poter catturare Zsasz … e avvisa il detective Gordon che qui c’è una scena del crimine >> disse Edward prima di chiudere la telefonata. << Rintracceranno la chiamata, fidati di me >> aggiunse in risposta all’espressione scettica di suo marito mentre si allontanavano con discrezione.  
<< Questa mossa ha rovinato Sofia; volenti o nolenti i sopravvissuti dovranno cercare la nostra alleanza >> gli fece notare Oswald.  
<< Poteva risolversi solamente in un successo o in fallimento, niente vie di mezzo eppure abbiamo avuto la via di mezzo e questo le farà più male che bene >> replicò Edward prima di sentire la mano di Oswald posarsi tranquillamente sul suo sedere.  
<< Il tempo della famiglia Falcone è appena terminato, o è l’inizio della fine e questa è l’alba di un nuovo giorno >> dichiarò Oswald continuando a tenere la mano esattamente dove si trovava, avevano vinto, e proprio a causa di quella che credeva sarebbe stata la loro rovina: i poteri da metahuman di Victor Zsasz.  
<< La vittoria è semplicemente inebriante >> disse Edward prima che Oswald lo baciasse, avevano appena ottenuto Gotham e tutto grazie a Sofia Falcone che aveva peccato di hybris.


	15. Cop's Arrive

Jim Gordon stava per recarsi al suo addio al celibato, Lee aveva rinunciato all’addio al nubilato per mettere a letto Barbara che si comportava esattamente come quella volta in cui le aveva fatto provare del gelato … se avesse saputo che si sarebbe ritrovato con una neonata iperattiva non l’avrebbe mai fatto, quando suonò il telefono.  
<< Pronto? >> chiese mentre Harvey lo stava lentamente spingendo verso l’uscita.  
<< Jim Gordon? Sono Joe West, Iris ha ricevuto una telefona e credo che a breve ne riceverete alcune dal GCPD: Zsasz è entrato in azione >> gli comunicò Joe West, e il suo primo pensiero in maniera alquanto egoista fu che il tempismo era veramente pessimo dato che lui il giorno successivo doveva sposarsi.  
<< Chi? Dove? E perché ora? >> domandò prima di inserire il vivavoce e far segno ad Harvey di avvicinarsi, poi dovevano contattare la centrale e sapere i dettagli o almeno rendere il tutto ufficiale.  
<< Sembra che Sofia Falcone avesse organizzato una festa di fidanzamento in un hotel che non conosco, ovviamente era presente la criminalità organizzata di Gotham. A quanto sembra è riuscita a sapere in qualche modo delle capacità di Zsasz e ha deciso di servirsene per attuare una strage, ci sono pochissimi superstiti e indovina chi è sopravvissuto tra i pochi fortunati? >> chiese Joe.  
<< Oswald ed Ed, vero? >> chiese Jim sconfortato, era sicuro che non potevano essere stati Oswald ed Ed ad aver comunicato quella notizia a Sofia, non quando avevano quel vantaggio, dunque Sofia doveva averlo capito in qualche altra maniera, e la giovane era passata all’azione.

<< Esatto, inoltre Eduardo Flamingo era lì, sembra che lavori per i Falcone al momento >> aggiunse Joe, quella si che era un’informazione importante, Eduardo Flamingo era scomparso dai radar non appena aveva lasciato Arkham e non si era riuscito a rintracciarlo, secondo il capitano Essen era probabile che avesse lasciato Gotham e invece Flamingo era rimasto in città, e ora Jim aveva un dubbio su chi potesse aver convinto, o minacciato, Hugo Strange affinché Eduardo venisse rilasciato. Il terreno su cui sorgeva il manicomio criminale era di proprietà dei Falcone e con don Carmine in pensione si occupava di tutto Sofia, specialmente da quando Alberto Falcone era divenuto uno dei tanti “ ospiti “ di Arkham, da due anni a quella parte il nome di Sofia Falcone era divenuto sempre più autorevole. Anche se Harvey trovava l’ipotesi ridicola era evidente a tutti che l’erede del Romano era la figlia, non certamente Alberto.  
<< Flamingo? È con loro? Questo spiega perché non siamo riusciti a rintracciarlo >> disse Jim, ora doveva solo … non sapeva cosa ma doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa e il prima possibile, o almeno prima del matrimonio.  
<< È uscito con loro dunque si, è con loro. Noi stiamo andando lì, ti ho chiamato per avvisarti, domani ti devi sposare e hai bisogno di sonno >> rispose Joe prima di chiudere la conversazione, se credeva di poterlo escludere così allora non lo conosceva abbastanza bene pensò Jim.  
<< Conosco quello sguardo … non ci provare Jim, non ci provare assolutamente Jim! >> intervenne Harvey, se conosceva bene Jim allora questi le avrebbe tentate tutte pur di occuparsi personalmente di quel caso.  
<< Invece si, siamo ad una svolta Harvey: finalmente possiamo chiudere il caso >> replicò Gordon, non si sarebbe tolto la soddisfazione di arrestare i Falcone e Flamingo, avrebbe dovuto lasciare andare Oswald ed Edward perché quei due erano capaci di rinfacciargli tutto ma quello con loro era solo un appuntamento rimandato.  
<< Ho dei dubbi su questo, fammi chiamare la centrale e parlare con Essen per sapere se davvero ha ricevuto delle denunce altrimenti non possiamo muoverci >> tentò di farlo ragionare Bullock, l’idea non era male ma senza uno straccio di mandato o una qualsiasi telefonata loro non potevano fare nulla.

<< Tu chiama … però guido io >> annunciò Jim, Lee si sarebbe arrabbiata, si sarebbe sicuramente arrabbiata ma erano vicini alla soluzione e non se la sarebbe fatta scappare.  
<< Sappi che non era questo l’addio al celibato che avevo organizzato ma credo che questo ti piacerà >> replicò Bullock prima di comporre il numero del capitano Essen, avevano almeno bisogno di una piccola segnalazione e doveva sperare che almeno uno o due dei mafiosi sopravvissuti fosse abbastanza furbo da telefonare.  
<< Assolutamente, miglior addio al celibato di sempre >> dichiarò Jim con un sorriso prima di far partire la sirena.

 

***

 

Iris era rimasta al telefono senza dire una parola per cinque minuti buoni limitandosi ad assentire, poi aveva finalmente chiuso la comunicazione.  
<< Mi hanno chiamato Oswald Cobblepot e suo marito Edward Nygma: Victor Zsasz è appena entrato in azione >> annunciò poco prima che Barry e suo padre la guardassero sorpresi, avere il numero di quei due si stava rivelando utile.  
<< Chiamo Cisco e Caitlin per sapere se hanno qualche idea, nel frattempo dovremmo andare tutti a quell’hotel >> propose Barry, l’idea di Nygma e Cobblepot era assurda ma se davvero era fattibile allora poteva essere una benedizione o una maledizione, bisognava prima capire chi altri poteva servirsene.  
 << Tu vai, li chiamo io, dovrebbero essere ancora alla centrale di polizia >> lo rassicurò Joe prima che lui cominciasse a correre, c’era qualcosa di strano in tutto quello pensò. Cobblepot e Nygma sapevano da settimane di Zsasz e non se n’erano ami serviti anche se le opportunità erano così tante, e ora quasi all’improvviso lo utilizzavano per una strage … qualcosa non tornava in tutto quello.

Per fortuna le indicazioni erano giuste si disse Barry prima di fermarsi di fronte all’hotel, gli era sembrato di vedere una macchina che si allontanava velocemente ma non ne era sicuro, era però sicuro dell’uomo che si era posizionato di fronte la porta di servizio, lo stesso uomo che aveva appena colpito con forza un uomo e … doveva essere Eduardo Flamingo. Alto, vestito di nero, capelli neri con un ciuffo tinto di rosa che lo rendeva simile ad un fenicottero e con una brutta propensione per la carne umana anche cruda da quello che vedeva si disse Barry cercando di non vomitare.  
<< Hannibal Lecter è solo il personaggio di un film >> disse avvicinandosi.  
<< Errato querido, prima è stato il personaggio di un libro. Chi sei tu? La scia roja de Central City in trasferta aqui? >> chiese l’altro mettendosi in posizione, c’era qualcosa di malato e perverso in quell’uomo solo a guardarlo pensò Barry.  
<< Forse si, forse no, tu devi essere Eduardo Flamingo, giusto? >> chiese Barry mentre si guardava intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa con cui poter tramortire Eduardo.  
<< L’unico e solo hombre >> rispose Eduardo prima di guardarlo come se fosse un’intera confezione di gelato.  
<< Piacere di conoscerti, Barry Allen >> disse Barry prima di colpirlo con il coperchio di un cassonetto e sperare di averlo tramortito abbastanza a lungo. Dopo essersi assicurato che fosse incosciente lo legò sperando che Gordon e Bullock lo trovassero in tempo.

Entrò sperando di non trovare nulla, Zsasz doveva essere da qualche parte lì intorno si disse mentre sentiva la voce di Cisco nelle orecchie. Quando si avvicinò alla hall vide chiaramente Edward Nygma e Oswald Cobblepot seduti vicini, il secondo al telefono e l’altro che sfogliava velocemente un’agendina, stava per allontanarsi quando Cobblepot alzò gli occhi e lo vide, diede di gomito al marito ed entrambi si diressero nella sua direzione.  
<< Barry Allen … a che pro aver acquisito una super velocità se poi siete sempre in ritardo? >> gli chiese Oswald con un sorriso cortese, non era bene che quei due sapessero della sua identità, assolutamente no.  
<< Iris mi ha dato subito la notizia, esattamente cosa è successo? >> chiese ignorando volutamente la domanda di Cobblepot.  
<< Zsasz è entrato in azione, in quanto a chi lo ha ingaggiato: è un uccello ma non compare sulla bandiera, è italiano ma non è d’Italia e tutti lo cercano compreso Sam Spade, ma nessuno sa esattamente cosa sia >> rispose Edward Nygma, la passione per gli indovinelli non gli era ancora passato pensò Barry prima di rifletterci su.  
Sam Spade era il personaggio di un film, un detective privato che si trovava invischiato in un caso riguardante un falco, dunque l’uccello che non era sulla bandiera un falco e italiano ma non d’Italia poteva riferirsi a … Falcone, i Falcone!  
<< Carmine e Sofia Falcone sono coinvolti? >> chiese meravigliato, quello si che era un colpo di scena, avrebbero dovuto prevederlo ma in realtà nessuno di loro si era preoccupato abbastanza dei Falcone, si erano concentrati sul dettaglio, Victor Zsasz, per perdere div ista il quadro generale.  
<< Il vecchio no ma lei sicuramente si, ora vai lì e … fai quello che sai fare >> dichiarò Oswald … cosa doveva sentire adesso si disse Barry.  
<< Fare quello che so fare? >> chiese lui.  
<< Corri, vola … fa quello che vuoi ma fa qualcosa, che ne sono io di quello che fai? >> fu la replica di Cobblepot mentre Edward Nygma sghignazzava nemmeno tanto nascostamente.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa e … quanto odiava quei due.


	16. Final Step

Quando entrò nella stanza Barry Allen si rese presto conto di essere solo.  
Ad una seconda occhiata si rese conto che in realtà c’era qualcuno: Victor Zsasz che stava lentamente tornando corporeo, il sorriso ancor più inquietante del solito. Mosse qualche passo cercando di non urtare nulla, quel luogo era letteralmente disseminato di cadaveri, Sofia Falcone era più pazza di quanto aveva creduto due anni prima, pazza e spietata.  
<< Tu devi essere quello di cui parlano tanto. Credevo che fossi di Central City >> lo salutò Zsasz con un cenno della mano quasi infantile che appariva bizzarro se rapportato ad un uomo come lui pensò Barry.  
<< Trasferta, come te >> replicò lui cercando di trovare un sistema per bloccare l’altro e soprattutto mantenerlo corporeo.  
<< Era solo un lavoro come tanti, poi c’è stata l’esplosione e dopo un anno mi sono pienamente reso conto del mio potere … ma non mi piace, preferisco i vecchi metodi >> dichiarò Zsasz prima di tornare allo stato gassoso e soprattutto dirigersi verso di lui, quello non andava bene, non andava affatto bene.  
Poteva tenerlo a bada e soprattutto lontano da sé stesso ma non sapeva quanto poteva durare, aveva bisogno di qualcosa per tramortirlo e poi di metterlo … da qualche parte, per fortuna Cisco e Caitlin stavano arrivando.  
Zsasz si stava innervosendo notò quando lo vide tornare corporeo per la seconda volta, doveva aver compreso che in forma gassosa non sarebbe mai riuscito ad avvicinarsi ma lui non poteva colpirlo, erano in una situazione di stallo pensò Barry.  
<< Sei divertente, mi piacerebbe restare di più con te ma ho appena terminato il mio incarico >> dichiarò Zsasz indicando il condotto dell’aria, doveva assolutamente impedirglielo Barry.

Stava già per partire quando la porta si aprì di schianto rivelando il detective Jim Gordon e dietro di lui, ansante e con il fiatone, il detective Harvey Bullock, non esattamente i rinforzi che sia spettava ma meglio di niente.  
<< Victor, metti le mani ben in alto dove possa vederli, a Central City possono aiutarti >> dichiarò Jim Gordon prima di fare pochi passi.  
<< Jim, ma io sto bene così, non ho bisogno d’aiuto >> replicò Zsasz imbronciato prima di avvicinarsi in forma gassosa a Gordon e a Bullock. Questa volta fu facile pensò Barry, bastava tenerlo occupato, fece segno a Gordon di trovare qualcosa e l’altro obbedì.  
<< Certo che con voi è proprio noioso >> si lamentò Victor prima di estrarre la pistola, poteva tranquillamente fermare i proiettili e su di lui il danno sarebbe stato minimo ma si diceva che l’altro avesse una mira infallibile e fosse velocissimo nel ricaricare.  
Per fortuna in quella stanza c’erano così tanti oggetti pensò Barry, era un’idea strampalata, folle ma poteva funzionare proprio perché folle. Veloce prese il primo vassoio che gli capitò sottomano e mentre Gordon cercava di far ragionare Zsasz, con Bullock che lo teneva sotto tiro mentre questi tornava per l’ennesima volta allo stato gassoso, lo calò con tutta la forza che aveva sulla testa di Zsasz facendolo provvidenzialmente cadere.

<< Strano, ma ha funzionato >> ammise Jim Gordon perplesso mentre tirava fuori le manette.  
<< Tu non dovresti stare a Central City a dare la caccia ai metahuman o come cavolo si chiamano? >> gli chiese Bullock divertito.  
<< Tutti abbiamo bisogno di una trasferta, siete stati voi a chiedere il mio aiuto >> rispose Barry alterando la voce, non era prudente che i due detective sapessero la verità su di lui. Li salutò un’ultima volta per poi sfrecciare via, appena in tempo appena mise piede fuori dall’albergo vide la portiera di un taxi aprirsi e uscirne Joe ed Iris, potevano far credere che fosse arrivato con lui, nessuno ne avrebbe dubitato, Cisco e Caitlin sarebbero arrivati a momenti e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto, assolutamente perfetto.

 

***

 

Jim Gordon parcheggiò meglio che poteva di fronte all’entrata sul retro.  
<< La prossima volta guido io >> dichiarò Harvey una volta uscito e con i piedi ben piantati a terra.  
<< Ammetto che la mia guida fosse un po’ troppo … sportiva >> ammise Jim, se tre semafori rossi, due sensi unici violati e il rischio di investire almeno quattro persone potesse definirsi guida sportiva, ma avevano delle ottime ragioni, aveva avuto l’impressione che qualcosa di rosso li avesse superati qualche minuto prima ma poteva essere un errore o un qualche altro fenomeno fisico che si sarebbe fatto spiegare da Lee … al ritorno dal viaggio di nozze.  
<< Non sportiva, suicida, tu domani ti sposi e se Lee scopre questo sta sciuro che la farà pagare a entrambi >> rispose Harvey prima di notare qualcosa legato e che si stava leggermente agitando. Fece cenno al collega ed entrambi si avvicinarono di soppiatto restando senza parole quando si resero conto che quello era Eduardo Flamingo che stava tentando di liberarsi.  
<< Eduardo! Ma che bello rivederti, se non ti dispiace faccio una telefonata ma tranquillo, non ci vorrà molto >> ironizzò Bullock mentre Jim prendeva le sue manette, almeno uno lo avevano preso, non chi avrebbero desiderato ma era qualcosa.  
<< Esta serio, oficial? Esta es una locura y una tonteria, usted no sabe qui soy yo! Y por qui trabajo !! El don y su hija no puede permter qui yo estoy emprisonado ... hijo de puta dejama ir! >> urlò Eduardo in spagnolo mentre i due lo trascinavano vicino la macchina.  
<< Cosa ha detto? >> chiese Jim confuso.  
<< E che ne so io? Non parlo francese >> rispose Harvey con un’alzata di spalle.  
Avevano atteso finché non era arrivata una volontà e avevano affidato Eduardo agli agenti con la speranza che l’altro non facesse una strage, l’ultima volta per catturarlo erano occorsi tre mesi e almeno cinque agenti, di Murphy non avevano avuto più notizie e molti credevano che Eduardo lo avesse mangiato, era abbastanza folle da farlo aveva concluso il dottor Strange dopo il primo consulto.

Dopo essersi liberati del cannibale erano entrati dall’entrata principale sperando di non essere arrivati troppo tardi e di non aver perso tempo prezioso con Eduardo.  
<< Jim! Tu non dovresti essere a festeggiare il tuo addio al celibato invece di essere in servizio? >> disse una voce che li fece voltare: Oswald Cobblepot ed Edward Nygma li stavano osservando dalla hall, in mano due bicchieri di champagne che alzarono nella loro direzione con aria sarcastica.  
<< Invece sono qui, potrebbe essere questo il mio addio al celibato >> li provocò Jim, non poteva assolutamente perdere tempo.  
<< Detective … sappiamo entrambi che non è vero, se cerca quello che penso allora dovrebbe andare di là >> disse Edward prima di puntare il dito in direzione di una delle sale conferenze.  
<< E tu come lo sai? >> intervenne Bullock, prima o poi li avrebbe arrestati tutti e due, era solo questione di tempo.  
<< Intuito, io se fossi in voi andrei là, la striscia rossa è andata in quella direzione >> si intromise Oswald prima di far tintinnare il suo bicchiere contro quello di suo marito, tutto quello era strano, bizzarro e tanto altro, e cos’era la striscia rossa?  
Jim iniziò a correre in quella direzione il più velocemente possibile e quando aprì di colpo la porta rimase senza parole: Victor Zsasz era nel bel mezzo della stanza e … il suo corpo era fatto in gran parte d’aria, allora era davvero un metahuman. di fronte a lui c’era … Flash? E ora cosa ci faceva il vigilante di Central City a Gotham?  
<< Victor, metti le mani ben in alto dove possa vederli, a Central City possono aiutarti >> urlò prima di avvicinarsi lentamente, la pistola bene in vista.  
<< Jim, ma io sto bene così, non ho bisogno d’aiuto >> replicò Zsasz imbronciato prima di avvicinarsi in forma gassosa, doveva pensare a qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa pensò Jim mentre Harvey lo raggiungeva, anche lui senza parole.  
<< Certo che con voi è proprio noioso >> si lamentò Victor tornando corporeo e impugnando la sua pistola, era quello il momento si disse prima di cercare di farlo ragionare, aveva bisogno di tempo in attesa che Cisco Ramon e Caitlin Snow arrivassero. Quello che accadde dopo lo sorprese: Flash aveva preso il primo oggetto che aveva trovato a disposizione e lo aveva calato con forza sulla testa di Victor tramortendolo, allora era un’abitudine la sua pensò Jim cercando di non ridere.

<< Strano, ma ha funzionato >> ammise Jim perplesso mentre tirava fuori le manette.  
<< Tu non dovresti stare a Central City a dare la caccia ai metahuman o come cavolo si chiamano? >> chiese Bullock divertito dalla situazione.  
<< Tutti abbiamo bisogno di una trasferta, siete stati voi a chiedere il mio aiuto >> rispose Flash prima di scomparire, era un problema di Central City ma se fosse rimasto sarebbe divenuto anche un problema suo pensò Jim prima di ammanettare Victor, era cosciente che a breve i Falcone lo avrebbero fatto uscire ma almeno poteva sperare in qualche mese ad Arkham.  
<< Siete in ritardo >> dichiarò Harvey riferendosi a Joe West e al giovane Allen che erano appena arrivati.


	17. Final Interlude

Il giorno dopo Lee Thompkins non disse una parola, ma l’occhiataccia che riservò allo sposo e al testimone dello sposo valeva più di mille parole.  
<< Ti avevo detto di lasciar perdere il caso, almeno per un giorno >> sussurrò muovendo il meno possibile le labbra, quel giorno sarebbe stato tutto perfetto e a avrebbe messo del buonsenso in testa a Jim, con le buone o con le cattive.  
<< Abbiamo risolto, possiamo partire tranquilli domani >> le rispose Jim anche lui a mezza bocca, Eduardo era ad Arkham, idem Zsasz anche se temeva che a breve sarebbe uscito ed era tutto risolto, il dottor Strange aveva trovato una sistemazione adeguata per Victor ma anche lui aveva consigliato gli Star Lab. Tutto risolto, in quanto a Flash … era un problema di Joe West, non suo, a meno che il velocista scarlatto non fosse tornato a Gotham.  
<< Voglio sperarlo Jim, non intendo permettere che Barbara diventi orfana a causa di questa tua temerarietà sempre più pericolosa >>  dichiarò Lee prima che fosse il momento di scambiarsi le promesse, se fosse dipeso da lei Jim Gordon poteva anche fare bunje jumping dal tetto del municipio di Gotham ma avevano una figlia e Barbara meritava di crescere in una famiglia unita e possibilmente intera il più a lungo possibile.

<< Una bellissima cerimonia, auguri agli sposi >> si congratulò Joe West al ricevimento.  
<< Ti ringrazio Joe, tua figlia si sta divertendo con mia figlia >> fece notare Jim indicando Iris che si era appena sistemata Barbara sulle spalle, l’abito bianco che le aveva comprato Lee era uno spreco, che almeno lo sporcasse o ci giocasse pensò lui.  
<< Quell’abito non lo indosserà più, Lee ci teneva tanto ma lo trovo uno spreco bello e buono >> ammise Jim prima di aggiungere: << Sicuri che riuscirete ad occuparvi di Zsasz? >>  
<< Non è il primo metahuman che ci capita di arrestare, Iron Heights è attrezzata a contenerli, con qualche opportuna modifica il signor Zsasz passerà dei momenti piacevoli >> replicò Joe poco prima che le note del primo ballo si diffondessero nella stanza.  
<< Lo spero proprio, per il vostro bene >> dichiarò Jim prima di raggiungere sua moglie e iniziare a ballare con lei, sarebbe andato tutto bene, dei Falcone si sarebbe occupato al suo ritorno, stesso dicasi per Oswald ed Ed pensò.  
Stava andando tutto per il meglio pensò Barry, era sicuro che Cobblepot e Nygma non avrebbero rivelato la sua identità e Cisco e Caitlin si stavano già occupando di adattare una delle “ celle “ degli Star Labs in maniera tale che potessero tenerlo lì, Iron Heights non era abbastanza sicura.

<< Mr Allen, mi concede questo ballo? >> gli chiese Iris con un sorriso, anche lei poteva dirsi entusiasta: aveva una storia da pubblicare e che storia pensò lui.  
<< Non dovrei essere io a chiederlo a te? E Barbara ti ha permesso di andare? >> le chiese divertito, non gli era sfuggito come Iris fosse stata brava nel prendersi cura di Barbara sebbene per pochi minuti, ed era sicuro che non era sfuggito nemmeno a Joe.  
<< Il tavolo dei bambini è sicuramente più divertente di me >> rispose Iris prima che cominciassero lentamente a ballare, era tutto assolutamente perfetto, forse quella seconda trasferta a Gotham non era stata un errore come aveva temuto all’inizio.  
Joe West si stava godendo la musica e il cibo del buffet dopo aver ballato con il capitano Essen e doveva riconoscerlo, quello era un ottimo ricevimento. Zsasz a breve sarebbe finito agli Star Labs e lui sarebbe tornato a Central City con dei buoni resoconti per il capitano Singh, e una brutta notizia. Victor Zsasz non poteva essere l’unico metahuman disperso per il mondo, Central City non era una città turistica ma c’erano studenti universitari, yuppies in viaggio d’affari, piloti, hostess e tanto altro e chissà quanti di loro erano presenti quel giorno in città e se erano diventati metahuman. la cattura di Zsasz poneva un problema a cui nessuno prima di allora aveva mai seriamente pensato ma che poteva divenire urgente, doveva discuterne con il capitano e con Eddie non appena fosse tornato a Central City si disse nel sentire il suo telefono squillare.  
Forse c’era un problema, un grande problema si disse poco prima di riporre il telefono in tasca.

 

***

 

Una mancia fatta scivolare nelle mani giuste spalancava diverse porte, specie se le mani in questione erano quelle del dottor Hugo Strange, direttore di Arkham.  
<< Guarda guarda chi si vede, mi avevano detto che avevo visite ma … whoa, il meglio del meglio >> li salutò Jerome, come richiesto era immobilizzato, quel pazzo era capace di qualsiasi cosa e loro avevano l’offerta giusta per lui.  
<< Signor Valeska, si contenga. Noi abbiamo qualcosa che può esserle utile, e lei può essere utile a noi >> dichiarò Oswald Cobblepot, il piano di Edward gli sembrava troppo complicato ma poteva funzionare, far evadere Zsasz era stato un gioco da ragazzi ma ritrovarlo … quello sarebbe stato difficile.  
<< Sono tutto orecchi, non vede? >> replicò Jerome inclinando la testa per poi scoppiare a ridere, quel tipo era al di là di ogni definizione medica che non fosse “ pazzo totale “ pensò Edward Nygma osservandolo con attenzione.  
<< Non è il momento di … ti consiglio di rimanere calmo e ascoltarci: noi possiamo farti uscire di qui >> dichiarò Ed, il suo piano avrebbe funzionato, aveva bisogno di tempo ma avrebbe funzionato.  
<< E come? Ho l’ergastolo e l’isolamento, come? Mi chiedo io: come? >> chiese Jerome cominciando a ridere istericamente.  
<< Ascolta bene … ragazzino. A breve avrai una nuova psicologa e se quello che mi hanno detto di lei è vero allora penserà a tutto lei. Una volta fuori devi cercare questa persona, ho già consegnato alla dottoressa Quinzel un fascicolo pieno di informazioni che saprà come usare >> spiegò Oswald sperando di non perdere la pazienza, anche se con quel ragazzino era difficile.  
<< E voi? Voi cosa ci guadagnate? >> domandò Jerome curioso, quello si che poteva essere interessante.

<< I nostri vantaggi non sono affar tuo, potrebbero volerci mesi, noi abbiamo tutto il tempo del mondo >> rispose Edward, quello che si prefiggeva, ed era sicuro sarebbe accaduto, avrebbe avuto bisogno di mesi se non anni, ed era sicuro che tutti lo avrebbero favorito. Avevano dato a Quinzel l’opportunità di vendicarsi, a Valeska di evadere e si erano garantiti abbastanza tranquillità per poter agire in pace dato che i Falcone si erano inimicati tutti, o con loro o contro di loro.  
<< Ci sarebbe però una piccola, piccolissima formalità  >> aggiunse Oswald prima di mostrare a Jerome la foto più recente di Eduardo Flamingo, nessuno poteva permettersi che quel pazzo antropofago rimanesse in vita, anche ora che era ad Arkham.  
<< El Flamingo … come lo volete? Cotto? Grigliato? Al forno? Al dente? Come? >> chiese Jerome curioso.  
<< A tua discrezione, ci aspettiamo la massima discrezione e riservatezza >> rispose Ed.  
<< Molto bene, accetto, e poi … poi voglio andare via di qua, sono cresciuto al circo, sapete? Odio dover rimanere nello stesso posto >> aggiunse Jerome.  
<< È un piacere fare affari con lei signor Valeska >>  

**Author's Note:**

> Cose da sapere su questo verse:
> 
> Gotham!side: ( canon fino Winter Finale della Season 1 )
> 
> \- Liza è stata uccisa da Sofia dunque Fish Mooney ha conservato il suo potere un po' più a lungo  
> \- Jim e Lee non si sono mai lasciati e Lee ha avuto il bambino, Barbara Gordon  
> \- Sal Maroni è morto come nel comic!verse ossia dopo aver sfigurato Harvey  
> \- Mario è estradato in Italia, come nel comic!verse, Alberto è ad Arkham e Sofia ha preso il comando
> 
> The Flash!side ( canon fino Winter Finale della Season 1 )
> 
> \- Barry ha conosciuto Sofia Falcone  
> \- Iris ha scoperto della doppia identità di Barry durante la sparatoria a villa falcone  
> \- Eddie è ancora vivo  
> \- Eobard Thawne ha avuto più tempo per attuare il suo piano
> 
> Arrow!side ( canon fino Winter Finale della Season 3 )
> 
> \- Oliver e Felicity stanno insieme  
> \- Laurel non è mai morta  
> \- Roy non ha mai lasciato Starling City e lui e Thea sono ancora una coppia
> 
> Supergirl!side ( canon fino Season 1 finale )
> 
> \- Kara e Jimmy sono una coppia  
> \- Cat Grant è ancora il capo di Kara
> 
> Gli eventi di Supergirl si svolgono nello stesso universo degli altri, idem quelli di Gotham, ricordate chi appare nella 1x03 di The Flash e tutto sarà chiaro  
> i dialoghi in corsivo sono quelli _in italiano_


End file.
